School Of Rock III
by Fulaninha
Summary: Em uma busca desesperada por liberdade, seis adolescentes completamente diferentes desafiam todos os padrões e provam que, para mudar o mundo, você precisa mudar a si mesmo. School Of Rock III. Porque o rock é hereditário. E o talento para se meter em problemas também.
1. Trailer

**Um sonhador deprimido**

-Eu posso começar uma revolução!

-Harry, desce dessa árvore.

**Uma ruiva perturbada**

-Eu queria ser atriz de filme de terror.

-Porquê?

-Porque eu teria um motivo para dar com uma pá na cabeça de alguém.

-Você me assusta.

-Obrigado.

**Outro ruivo, que não faz ideia do que está acontecendo**

-Ela é minha irmã, eu sou programado para acha-la idiota.

-Como você é sensível.

**Uma nerd complicada**

-Aaaahh, eu oficialmente odeio todos vocês!

-E isso supostamente era para fazer a gente ficar mal?

-É CLARO QUE SIM!

**Um pontinho colorido**

-O que você vai fazer?

-Mudar o mundo!

-Não esqueceu de nada, não?

-Eu vou vestir minhas calças, e aí vou mudar o mundo!

**Uma problemática revoltada**

-Isso é um pesadelo! Um colorido e funkeiro pesadelo!

-Hã?

**E é claro, seus pais**

-Mas será que ela está fazendo a coisa certa?

-Querida, o que você faria nessa situação?

-Eu pintaria o cabelo de alguém de azul.

**Diferentes**

-Eu não dou a mínima para minha reputação!

-Desculpe, mas isso foi antes ou depois de você se tornar líder de torcida?

-Cale a boca.

-É, foi depois.

**Imbecis**

-Uh. Meu cérebro não estava preparado para isso.

-E você por acaso têm um?

-Touché.

**Mas compartilhando o sonho**

-Cara, isso aqui não é The Sims! Você não pode simplesmente sair por aí, tocando guitarra!

**Um único sonho**

-Uma banda de rock.

-HAHAHAHApera, cê tá falando sério?

**De fazer a diferença**

-Não somos nossos pais.

_School Of Rock III. _

_Porque o rock é hereditário._

_Em breve._


	2. All The Small Things

**Harry Potter**

Ensino médio.

Porquê?

Um bando de adolescentes sem idade o suficiente para pensar por si próprios reunidos em uma escola com um odor desagradável. Isso é uma tortura.

Lugar onde os mais fracos são vítimas que apanham e sofrem até se livrar dos colegas idiotas. Onde os professores não estão nem aí desde que recebam seu salário no fim do mês. Onde os melhores têm os melhores anos de suas vidas, cercados de amigos e de brincadeiras, até se formar e ser um ninguém na vida.

Onde, obviamente, eu sou um dos fracos.

-Talvez só seja uma perda de tempo, já que eles não têm lugar para colocar um bando de adolescentes bagunceiros com hormônios em excesso. Ou seja uma preparação para a tragédia que será nossa vida no futuro. É tudo uma questão de ponto de vista.

Rony Weasley piscou, confuso.

-Cara, ás vezes não faço ideia do que você está falando. Na maioria das vezes.

Sorrindo levemente, bati meu armário e me voltei para o ruivo.

-Você entendeu quando eu disse que a piscina lá de casa estava pronta – falei.

-É uma questão de _sobrevivência_ – respondeu ele – Todos que não têm sua casa de praia ficariam felizes em saber que o vizinho e por sorte melhor amigo tinha um jeito de se refrescar no verão – ele levantou os braços em uma comemoração – Irra! Todo mundo feliz.

-Depois eu sou o esquisito – resmunguei. Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas e seguimos ate a saída. Poucos alunos estavam por perto. Os retardatários começavam a se dispersar, e os que frequentavam clubes conversavam, tentando parecer o menos nerds possíveis. Ao longe, no campo de futebol, alguns garotos observavam líderes de torcidas treinar. Vi Rony revirar os olhos quando um borrão vermelho foi arremessado no ar – Sério, como você aguenta?

-Não é como se ela fizesse malabarismo com garotas esqueléticas na hora do jantar, ou coisa parecida – ele deu de ombros – O mais chato é minha mãe, que acha que ela é a melhor dos filhos, e que todos têm que seguir o exemplo de sua perfeição. Bem, não exatamente com essas palavras.

-Pelo o menos você não têm que usar uma saia – comentei, ao passarmos pelo portão.

-Isso sim seria aterrorizante – ouvi um garoto com jaqueta do time comentar, enquanto os amigos riam.

Revirei os olhos, mas não me virei.

Típico.

**Ted Lupin**

Ok. Não é tão ruim assim. Ou é? Ah, droga. Claro que é.

O mundo pode estar acabando, mas eles nunca me escutam. Isso é meio irritante. E esse "meio" foi ironia.

-Não é justo – reclamei, batendo com a cabeça no vidro.

-A vida não é justa, seus pais te odeiam, ninguém te entende – Nimphadora Tonks revirou os olhos, no banco do motorista – Eu sei disso. Já fui adolescente.

-Porque eu não posso ir com você? - perguntei.

-Eu já disse, querido – suspirou ela – A empresa só liberou uma passagem. E é melhor que você fique aqui, enquanto eu arrumo um apartamento, uma escola. Essas coisas.

-Isso é muito chato – reclamei, sabendo que era uma atitude infantil – _Aqui_ é muito chato.

-Ah, nem é tanto – respondeu ela, enquanto passávamos pelo centro de Londres – Têm Harry, vocês podem brincar.

-Mãe! - exclamei, revirando os olhos – Eu tenho dezessete anos!

-E ele tem dezesseis, dã, que diferença faz? - reclamou ela, e eu não respondi. Depois de um tempo, ela falou novamente – Olha, Ted, eu sei que vai ser difícil. Mas é só até acabar o ano, depois vamos morar em New York e você só vai ver eles quando quiser. Talvez seja uma coisa boa. Mudar de cidade, mudar de escola. Talvez seja uma oportunidade de você começar uma nova vida. Não é tão ruim. Você vai ficar com seu pai. Tem Lily, James, Sirius. Têm Dorcas. Você não vai se sentir sozinho.

-Achei que você odiasse ela – murmurei, sem olhar para minha mãe.

-Eu nunca odiei Dorcas – respondeu ela, rapidamente – Se tem alguém por aqui que eu poderia odiar aqui, é seu pai. Por te dar aquela droga no natal passado.

Deixei escapar um leve sorriso. No natal passado, ganhei uma guitarra e um amplificador. Depois disso, minha mãe diz que nunca teve paz. Não que eu acreditasse em Papai Noel, ou até mesmo em Natal. Mas talvez foi uma recompensa pelo pouco tempo que eu e meu pai passamos juntos. O que é _muito _legal. Acredito que se eu passasse mais um ano sem ver ele, ganharia uma bateria. Ou meu próprio estúdio de mixagem.

-Não é sua culpa – disse mamãe, quando paramos na frente do casarão do meu pai e de Dorcas – Eu realmente tive que aceitar esse emprego. Não é sempre que dão a oportunidade de chefiar uma filial, mesmo que for em outro país.

-É, eu sei – falei, não prestando muita atenção. Não queria descer do carro.

-Me desculpa, ok?

-Não, tudo bem – falei, olhando pra ela – Sério, mãe. Tudo bem. Vai ser só até o final do ano, não é?

-Me liga se precisar de socorro, ok? - disse ela, quando eu saí do carro. Peguei minha mala no banco de trás.

-Me liga quando chegar – falei pelo vidro – Tchau, mãe. Boa viagem.

Fiquei na calçada até o carro amarelo de minha mãe desaparecer no fim da comprida rua. Suspirei e me voltei para a casa. Três andares, jardim enorme.

Digno do ex-baixista da School Of Rock.

-Pai? - chamei, ao entrar pela porta da frente, com minha chave – Dorcas? - silêncio absoluto – Ninguém em casa? Ótimo.

Carreguei a mala até o andar de cima. Ao parar na porta do cômodo onde é para ser meu quarto (pelos poucos dias que eu passo ali, vez ou outra), ouvi um barulho. Abri a porta com um estrondo e ouvi um grito.

-Ah, claro – resmunguei – Tinha que ser.

**Maggie Black**

-MÃE? PAI? HARRY? RONY? HERMIONE? RAINHA DA INGLATERRA? ALGUÉM?

Eu definitivamente odiava Ted Lupin.

-Ninguém vai te ouvir, pirralha! - gritou ele, do outro lado. Pelo seu tom de voz, podia ver que estava sorrindo.

Soquei a porta mais uma vez, sem resultado. Suspirei e olhei ao redor, para o banheiro daquele estúpido. Mantida em cativeiro.

Eu não fizera nada de mais, afinal. Sair de casa sem seus pais saberem, invadir a propriedade dos tios, entrar pela janela do quarto do primo e usar seu video game. Qualquer um faria isso. Mas admito que entrar pela janela do segundo andar foi difícil. Merecia um prêmio por isso. Mas nãooo... Em recompensa, fui trancada no banheiro.

-Me deixa sair, seu idiota! - gritei, com raiva.

-Nem pensar – respondeu ele – Ninguém mandou apagar minha gravação de God Of War. Como é que se passa da fase da Medusa?

-Volta, entra na porta do lado e lá vai ter uma espada.

Alguns segundos depois...

-AH! NÃO! SAI, SAI! PÁRA! CORRE, IDIOTA! QUAL É MESMO O BOTÃO DO PODERZINHO? Droga. Você é brilhante, Maggie. Acabei de morrer.

-Não era essa a intenção? - dei uma risadinha – Sério, me tira daqui.

-Não.

Peguei o celular e disquei o número. Ouvi uma música do outro lado da porta.

-Alô?

-Sério, me tira daqui – falei. Ted desligou na minha cara.

Entrei na banheira e me estiquei para olhar através da janelinha no alto. Via a casa do vizinho. Se fosse do outro lado, simplesmente podia gritar para meu pai me salvar. Bela ideia, todos os amigos morando na mesma rua. Legal, pois quando têm pizza nos parente você sempre sabe. Chato, pois você têm que aturar adolescentes perturbados como esse.

Ouvi a porta da frente batendo.

-PAI? - gritou Ted, sem parar de jogar – TO AQUI EM CIMA!

Barulho nas escadas, e depois a porta abrindo.

-Você prendeu Maggie no banheiro de novo? - perguntou Remus Lupin.

-Não – respondeu Ted.

-Oi, tio! – falei, alto o suficiente para ele poder me ouvir – Ted me prendeu, e tirou meu sangue para fazer uma experiência maluca e tentar descobrir porque nenhuma garota quer sair com ele.

A porta do banheiro se abriu.

-Obrigada – agradeci a Remus, saindo. Ted não tirava os olhos da televisão, tentando derrotar algum monstro mais estúpido que ele – E eu já tenho a resposta para sua pesquisa: As garotas te odeiam porque você gosta de ser odiado.

Sai do quarto, mas consegui ouvir um último grito antes de sair da casa:

-OBRIGADO! ERA EXATAMENTE ISSO QUE EU ESPERAVA DESCOBRIR!

Suspirei. Pobre ser.

**Hermione Granger**

Olhava de boca aberta para o ruivo em minha frente.

-Ela meio que foi vindo pra cima de mim, sabe? - contava ele, enquanto esperávamos pela pizza – E eu meio que, "Uh, sai daqui, Lilá, já terminamos faz dois meses". Por mais que eu me esquivasse, não adiantou. Ela me beijou na frente to clube todo – ele ergueu os olhos – Porque está com essa cara?

-Eu to confusa – falei.

-Porquê?

-Eu achei que você fosse gay – respondi, séria. Ele deu risada. Para parecer uma piada, ri também. Vou pensar muito sobre isso quando chegar em casa – E o que você fez depois?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Ah, o mesmo de sempre. Empurrei ela, falei que não gostava dela. Ela saiu triste e todo mundo riu.

Cruel.

-Queria ter visto a cena – falei, dando uma risadinha.

-Foi a mesma coisa com a Anne, no começo do ano – comentou ele, fazendo pouco caso.

_Insensível._

Por algum motivo, Ronald Weasley era um idiota. E isso estava me matando.

Desde o começo do ano, ele não pensa em nada além do que garotas, jogos de futebol e festas. Sentia falta do velho Ron. Aquele que fazia sessões de cinema com comédias idiotas nas férias. Aquele que não se importava com o prato que come a menos que haja algo para comer. Aquele que invadia minha casa em meus aniversários e tentava me animar.

Aquele Rony Weasley que não era idiota.

Não sei o que o mudou e também não quero saber. Porque esse robô popular não é meu melhor amigo. E eu estava determinada a trazê-lo de volta.

Porque eu simplesmente precisava do _meu_ Rony de volta.

**Ginny Weasley**

-Oh. Meu. Deus.

Em toda minha vida, eu nunca vira uma pessoa tão linda e atraente como o deus grego que passava pela porta da escola.

Alto. Meio loiro. Camisa xadrez. All Star. Olhos escuros e profundos que te fazem querer tirar a roupa e correr pelada pela escola.

Quase isso.

-Ginny, eu te amo, mas você tem um péssimo gosto para garotos – disse Parvati ao meu lado, remexendo no seu armário – Ele é novo na escola.

-No terceiro mês de aula? - estranhei, ainda observando o garoto, que caminhava despreocupado. Tive vontade de dar um soco naquelas garotas que ficavam de risinho pra ele. Caramba, eu vi primeiro!

-Sei lá – respondeu ela, passando rímel como se não houvesse amanhã – Eu vi ele conversando com aquele Potter, então ele não deve ser tudo isso.

Por mais que eu tentasse, simplesmente não conseguia engolir a opinião de algumas de minhas amigas.

-Ele tá no sétimo ano – continuou ela – E você no quinto. E você ainda tem namorado.

-Que se dane o Dean – murmurei.

O garoto agora parou na frente do seu armário, e começou a tirar imensos livros da sua mochila cheia de bottons.

-Ele podia me convidar para o baile – falei para mim mesma.

-Ele nem ao menos te conhece!

-Por pouco tempo – falei, batendo a porta do meu armário e indo em direção ao garoto. Joguei os cabelos para trás e agradeci mentalmente por estar de uniforme de torcida. Com ele, qualquer um se sente especial.

Na metade do caminho, Harry Potter apareceu ao lado do garoto, e os dois começaram a conversar. Me atirei para o lado, me escondendo atrás de um terceiranista confuso que pegava seus materiais. Espiei os dois por trás dos cabelos do garoto e engoli em seco.

"Quê?" fez Parvati, me encarando confusa. Neguei com a cabeça. Ela se aproximou irritada, e me puxou pelo braço.

-Vamos, sua maluca. Vamos para a aula.

Ao lançar um último olhar para o loiro, tive a impressão de ver um par de olhos verdes me observando.

**Rony Weasley**

Harry jogou sua bandeja na mesa, ao meu lado.

-Onde estão seus sapatos? - perguntei, sem tirar os olhos do meu sanduíche. Ele olhou para os próprios pés e pareceu finalmente perceber que estava apenas de meias.

-Oh – disse, sem emoção – Acho que foi Zabini. Mas foi rápido demais para ter certeza.

-Você devia falar com alguém – disse.

-Isso só iria me causar mais problemas. Por algum motivo, todo mundo dessa escola me odeia – disse ele, dando de ombros – E eu sinceramente não dou a mínima.

-Mas isso já tá enchendo o saco.

-Só mais quinhentos e trinta e dois dias e estaremos livres desses idiotas. E depois disso... - ele batucou na mesa – Faculdade!

-Deus salve o Ensino Médio – falei, sorrindo – Ou o fim dele.

Minhas frutas desidratadas importadas quase voaram pelos ares quando Hermione se sentou ao meu lado.

-Oi pra você também – falei, quando ela começou a enfiar seu hambúrguer goela abaixo.

-To amassada – disse, com a boca cheia de comida. Dei uma olhada em suas roupas.

-Não, você tá normal... - comecei, mas ela revirou os olhos e deu batidinhas no relógio – Ah. _Atrasada._ Mas as aulas só começam daqui a meia hora.

-Tenho que casar com o professor – respondeu ela apressada, ainda com a boca cheia. Olhei para Harry.

-Eu sei que o que ela acabou de falar não foi o que ela quis dizer, mas não consigo deixar de pensar de que professor ela está falando.

Hermione engoliu seu hambúrguer e revirou os olhos para nossas risadas.

-Ai, vocês! - disse, irritada – Falar com o professor,_ falar_! - e voltou a encher a boca.

Nesse momento, alguém jogou um par de All Stars para Harry.

-Acho que são seus – disse Ted Lupin, sentando na nossa mesa – Não vai querer saber onde eu os achei.

Hermione olhou estranhamente para o garoto.

-Come você – disse ela para Ted, que a encarou impassível. Ele olhou para mim confuso.

-Tradução: Quem é você? - falei – Ou "quero você".

Pelo olhar que a garota me lançou, ficou óbvio que era a primeira opção.

-É impressão minha ou estão molhados? – perguntou Harry, analisando os tênis como se fossem bombas. Ted deu uma risadinha.

-Você não vai querer saber.

Tirei os tênis das mãos de Harry, mas imediatamente os soltei no chão, limpando as mãos na camiseta.

-Uh, cara! - exclamei – Isso é água de cocô!

-Coméqueé? - estranhou Harry – Uau. Essa é nova.

-Pelo o menos não vai mais precisar deles hoje, não tem Educação Física. Eu te dou uma carona – falei – Ou daria, se eu tivesse um carro.

Harry sorriu. Não entendi o motivo. Não tem a mínima graça. É trágico, isso sim.

Isso de dirigir é um dos maiores dilemas da minha vida. Têm Hermione também, mas isso é outra história. Já tenho idade para dirigir, fiz os testes e tudo mais, mas mesmo assim não consigo nem chegar perto da caminhonete do meu pai.

-Não tem problema, eu levo vocês – disse Ted – Tive que deixar o amor da minha vida estacionado na garagem por meses, mas finalmente nos reencontramos. Vai ser um problema quando eu me mudar para New York. Talvez eu até dê ele pra você.

Abri a boca para responder, quando notei um certo tumulto em um canto do refeitório. Na área onde meros mortais como nós não podem entrar. O santuário dos ogros do time, das esqueléticas da torcida e dos "bonitões" da escola.

-SUA VACA!

Quando uma cadeira saiu voando por cima do bolo de curiosos que se acumulava, quase tive um ataque ao ver um vulto ruivo no meio da confusão.

-É hoje que eu mato Ginny.


	3. She's A Rebel

**Ginny Weasley**

Eu tinha acabado de fazer as unhas e já queria enfiá-las no olho de alguém. E meu alvo principal era Cho Chang.

Simplesmente a vaca mais vaca do colégio. E por alguma razão que provavelmente nunca descobriremos, todo mundo adora ela. Ok, ela é bonita. Não muito, mas o suficiente para não ser uma excluída. Ela tem uns peitões. É. Devemos levar isso em consideração.

Mas mesmo que você seja bonita, líder de torcida e peituda, não é certo que as pessoas vão gostar de você. São bons motivos, mas acredito que não o suficiente.

A menos que ela seja uma bruxa.

-Desculpe, Ginny – dizia ela, provavelmente se divertindo com a situação. - Mas o time votou. Você está fora.

Me expulsar do time das líderes de torcida no meio do refeitório, no horário de almoço. Pior do que isso, só se fosse no meio de uma apresentação. Cara, isso é _muito_ cruel. Eu sou expulsa das líderes de torcida no _segundo_ capítulo da história? _Quem ela pensa que é?_

Oh.

Ela é a líder das líderes de torcida.

Deixa pra lá. Não faz sentido mesmo.

-Mas eu não posso sair, sou a alma do time! - exclamei, com a voz um pouco mais alta do que o normal – Me arrisco com saltos que ninguém tem coragem de fazer, e além do mais, sou a única que consegue levantar pro alto você e sua bunda gorda!

_Ponto para Weasley!_

Alguns alunos que assistiam riram, mas se Cho Chang queria passar por cima do meu pescoço com um caminhão monstro, não demonstrou.

-Você não é mais necessária – disse Cho – Parvati vai ocupar o seu lugar como vice-líder.

A garota observava em silêncio, e até esse momento estava do meu lado. Mas essa é a hora que vemos quem é amigo de verdade. A garota se levantou de um salto, sorrindo.

-Ah, sério? - ela dava pulinhos de alegria – Vou ficar com os pompons dourados também? - ela percebeu que eu a encarava, chocada – Desculpe, Ginny – deu de ombros – Perdeu.

-SUA VACA! - gritei. Agora meu sangue fervia. Me voltei para Cho – Isso é algum tipo de vingança, por acaso? Porque se for isso, _aaahhh_, você vai se arrepender. Eu sei sobre Miguel Corner.

_Touchdown!_

Pela primeira vez, ela parecia realmente abalada. Olhou ao redor, nervosa, enquanto os alunos cochichavam.

-_Oh, yeah_ – continuei, com uma ousadia que chegava a ser até maligna – Você tem muitos podres, Cho Chang. Não seria uma pena, se alguém, _sem querer_, meio que... Contasse para a escola toda?

Mordi o lábio inferior e senti a maldade correndo por meu sangue.

Ah, não me olha com essa cara! Ela merece.

-Oh, mas não seria mais fácil colocar na porta da escola uma placa – continuei, agora gritando – CHO CHANG É UMA PU...

-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Me virei e dei de cara com meu irmão, parecendo zangado.

_Ah, só me faltava essa._

-Ah, olha – disse Cho, recuperando a pose – O protetor oficial da Weasley. Nada como um irmão mais velho imbecil para uma irmã mais nova imbecil.

-O que você está fazendo assim? - sibilei para Rony, que parecia alheio ás risadas no refeitório. Percebi que Hermione estava atrás dele, junto com... Ah, não. O gato que eu _quase_ dei em cima hoje de manhã. Meu rosto virou um pimentão – Não preciso de sua ajuda!

-Óbvio que precisa! - respondeu ele – Ela tá te detonando!

Mais risadas. E dessa vez, eles riam de mim. E a sensação não era nem um pouco boa.

-Cho, é melhor você parar – disse Rony – Ou vou falar com seus pais.

-Oh, Weasleys – disse Chang, dando risadas – Quando vão parar de ser tão patéticos?

Olhei ao redor, quase chorando. Todos ali riam de mim. Naquele momento, saí do salão correndo, me sentindo a pessoa mais trouxa do mundo.

**Harry Potter**

-Tá, mas é a ruiva ou a morena?

-Cala a boca, Ted. - falei, começando a me irritar. Mas ele continuava me encarando curioso – É a morena.

Depois da tensão de todo aquele barraco, eu votava a favor da escola dar o resto do dia de folga. Mas como nada é perfeito, estávamos de volta à nossa mesa, ainda no horário de almoço. Rony tinha saído em busca da irmã, e Mione fora "casar" com o professor.

-Ah, eu sabia – disse Ted, observando atentamente minha expressão – Mas me responde uma coisa: Ela sabe que você existe?

-Eu realmente não tô nem um pouco afim de discutir com você minha vida amorosa. Ou a falta dela – falei – Foi uma paixonite, ok? Já passou. E tenho quase certeza que na quarta série ela sorriu para mim.

-Tá bom... - disse ele – E a ruiva?

-Ginny? - meus ombros ficaram tensos. Péssima hora para corar, rosto. _Péssima hora._ - Ah, ela é... Uma garota.

-Ah, sério? - perguntou ele, sarcástico – E você está caidinho por ela.

-Vem cá, você não devia estar enchendo o saco de garotos da sua idade? - perguntei, vermelho. Ted deu de ombros.

-Meus antigos amigos de Hogwarts cresceram e se tornaram babacas. Só sobrou você, priminho!

Estava prestes a mandar ele pastar quando Rony chegou.

-Procurei ela por todo canto – disse ele, se sentando – Algumas garotas disseram que ela estava conversando com Dean.

-Não está zangado, Harry? - provocou Ted, bebericando seu refrigerante – Se fosse comigo, eu dava um soco.

Rony me olhou curioso.

-Ahn... - murmurei, me levantando – Eu vou... Lá.

Saí dali o mais rápido possível.

Quando cheguei aos jardins, aplaudi mentalmente a habilidade de procura de Rony. Ginny estava visivelmente sentada em um canto afastado do jardim, em um banco próximo a uma árvore. Não sei que árvore era.

Mas era do tipo que tinha folhas.

Vinte segundos de coragem, era o que meu pai dizia. Vinte segundos de coragem e sua vida vai mudar para sempre.

Fácil falar, ele é um astro do rock. Me aproximei de Ginny, e sentei ao seu lado no banco. A garota nem se deu o trabalho de virar o rosto para ver quem era.

-Você veio aqui para rir de mim? - perguntou ela, com a voz embargada.

-Porquê eu faria isso?

Ela se virou para mim, e me observou, curiosa.

-E você, quem é? - perguntou. Dei uma risadinha, e só aí percebi que ela não estava brincando.

-Sou Harry – falei, mas ela ainda parecia não me reconhecer – Sou o melhor amigo do seu irmão. Seu vizinho... Há seis anos.

-Ah, você – disse ela – Herbert, não é?

-Harry! - exclamei.

-Certo – disse ela, olhando para baixo, sorrindo – Desculpe. Então, Harry-não-Herbert, se não está aqui para me zoar, a que devo a honra de sua companhia? E quando você diz "melhor amigo do seu irmão", espero que não esteja falando de Rony, aquele imbecil.

-É, ele é meio pamonha – falei, e ela riu – Mas acho que não foi culpa dele. Ele só estava tentando te proteger.

-E esse é um péssimo hábito que meus irmãos têm – disse ela, irritada – Eu queria, nem que fosse por um dia, que eles não se preocupassem comigo. Ou sei lá, que me esquecessem.

-Porque você não se livra dessas correntes de uma vez? - perguntei, e ela me encarou como se eu fosse louco. Acredite, as pessoas têm esse hábito.

-E como é que eu faria isso?

-Sei lá, foge – falei, dando de ombros, mas imediatamente me arrependi de ter dito aquilo. Os olhos de Ginny Weasley brilharam.

-Você acha? - ela perguntou, com um sorriso esperançoso.

_Cala a boca, Harry Potter._

-Acho – continuei – Some por um dia. Faz o que você quiser, sem obrigação nenhuma. Seja livre. Mesmo que for só por algumas horas.

Ginny se levantou, sorrindo. Ela olhou para o horizonte e respirou fundo. Depois seus ombros caíram, e ela olhou para mim.

-E o que eu faço agora? - perguntou. Eu ri.

-O que você quer fazer? - perguntei. Ela pensou por alguns instantes.

-Eu quero sair daqui – disse.

-Então saia.

Ela deu dois passos, e depois se virou para mim.

-Vem comigo – disse ela, sorrindo animada.

-Quê? - perguntei, franzindo o cenho – Eu...

-Vem – chamou ela, estendendo a mão – Siga seu próprio conselho, Harry.

Hesitei por um instante. Me ergui e segurei sua mão.

-Vamos ser idiotas juntos – disse ela, rindo, e me guiando até a saída.

_É, Potter,_ sussurrou a voz na minha cabeça,_ você não calou a boca._

_Que se dane, _respondi mentalmente, _ela está sorrindo. E eu amo aquele sorriso._

**Ted Lupin**

-Ela só é famosa com a peruca, quando é Hannah Montana. Sem a peruca ela só é uma garota normal.

Maggie Black era uma tagarela e ninguém podia negar. Mas se ela era boa no video-game, ah, isso era ela.

-Mas ninguém percebe a diferença? - perguntei, levemente confuso, enquanto derrotava alguns robôs gigantes – Se ela tem exatamente a mesma cara... Isso não tem sentido.

-É uma série, Ted – respondeu ela, como se estivesse explicando para uma criança de seis anos pra onde o sol vai à noite – Não precisa ter sentido.

-Daí eles ensinam para as criancinhas inocentes que se você colocar uma peruca loira, você pode se tornar uma pop star? - perguntei, indignado – Ficam dando esperanças...

-Wow, wow, wow, eu nunca disse que a peruca era loira! - Maggie me interrompeu, sorrindo. Ela pausou o jogo e me encarou – Ted Lupin, você assiste Hannah Montana?

-Afinal de contas, o que você tá fazendo no meu quarto? - perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Você me chamou, seu retardado – respondeu ela.

-SEM BULLYING! - ouvimos Dorcas gritar, do quarto da frente.

-VOCÊ TÁ OUVINDO NOSSA CONVERSA? - gritou Maggie. Dorcas não respondeu – DORCAS?

-QUÊ? NÃO TÔ TE OUVINDO!

Maggie riu, e alguns segundos depois Dorcas apareceu na porta do meu quarto.

-E a propósito, ele adora o Disney Channel.

E se foi, deixando uma pateta pirralha rindo sem parar e um Ted Lupin bem irritado.

-Sorria um pouco, Ted – disse Maggie – Olha, você tá ganhando.

Jogamos por mais alguns segundos até ouvir um grito surpreso do andar de baixo, correria nas escadas e alguém tropeçando na minha porta.

Ah, quero que conheçam minha tia Lily.

-Foi de propósito – disse ela, se levantando de um salto. Ela jogou os cabelos para trás, e eles bateram em seu rosto pelo outro lado – AIA!

-Você tá bem? - perguntei, segurando a risada.

-Vocês viram o Harry por aí? - perguntou ela, tirando o cabelo da cara – Ele não voltou pra casa depois da escola.

-Eu nem vi ele depois do almoço – falei, dando de ombros – Achei que tinha se perdido nos corredores.

-Harry não é tão retardado assim – disse Maggie, mas reconsiderou – É, só um pouquinho.

-Réloou, eu to aqui – disse Tia Lily, revirando os olhos – E você, Maggie, viu ele na escola hoje?

A garota corou, e imediatamente eu percebi que ela estava ferrada.

-Ah, eu... Não fui pra escola hoje – respondeu ela, coçando a cabeça.

-Seu pai sabe disso, por acaso? - perguntou Lily, em um tom sombrio. Maggie arregalou os olhos.

-Oh...Não se atreva!

-Tente me pegar!

As duas pareciam duas adolescentes retardadas, correndo uma atrás da outra, pulando sobre minha cama e tropeçando na porta ao sair (adivinha quem?). O que é muito estranho, já que uma é adulta, e a outra é uma pirralha de catorze anos.

Revirei os olhos quando ouvi alguém tropeçando no pé das escadas.

Ás vezes acho que sou adotado. O que seria aceitável, levando em consideração que todos meus familiares têm um parafuso a menos.

Mas se eles não fossem um bando de idiotas irritantes e perturbados me incomodando dia e noite, não seriam considerados familiares.


	4. After Midnight

**Ginny Weasley**

-HARRY POTTER, SEU ESTÚPIDO!

Meu rosto estava vermelho de raiva. Ou era isso que parecia.

-AH, NÃO COMEÇA! - gritou ele de volta – JÁ NÃO BASTA TER DESTRUÍDO MINHA VIDA, AGORA QUER ENCHER O SACO? SE LIGA!

Brigar aos berros no meio do centro de Londres não era nada normal. Pessoas que passavam estacavam para ver o barraco, e aqueles que estavam nas lanchonetes e lojas ao redor esticavam o pescoço para ver o que acontecia.

-A CULPA NÃO É MINHA, IDIOTA! - berrei, apontando acusadoramente para ele.

-EU TE AMAVA – gritou ele, os olhos ficando levemente marejados, mas sem enfraquecer a expressão dura – NÃO FOI O SUFICIENTE, É ISSO?

-VOCÊ NUNCA DEMONSTROU! ESSE FOI O PROBLEMA!

-COMO EU PODERIA SABER QUE VOCÊ GOSTARIA QUE EU FIZESSE ISSO? - gritou ele.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos.

-Harry, você errou a fala – falei. Os ombros dele caíram.

-Sério? - estranhou, e eu assenti – Mas depois disso você não me dava um tapa?

-Não combinamos isso – falei.

-Oh. Mas ainda acho que o barraco ficaria bem mais interessante – ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros, e lentamente fomos saindo do meio do círculo de pessoas.

-Eu seria presa, isso sim – disse – Não se preocupe. Na próxima a gente acerta.

Antes de sair da calçada principal, ainda ouvimos alguns muxoxos impacientes e uma ou outra gargalhada. Viramos a esquina, e Harry tirou imediatamente o braço dos meus ombros.

-Isso foi divertido – disse ele, sorrindo.

-Briga de casal adolescente sempre são divertidas – eu ri – Ainda mais quando no final eles anunciam que tudo foi uma brincadeira.

-Bem original – disse Harry, mantendo a porta do McDonald's aberta para mim.

Se eu dissesse que essa tarde estava sendo a melhor da minha vida, seria pouco. Pela primeira vez, poderia fazer o que quiser, sem ter ninguém lá para dizer que era errado. Harry era diferente, ele tinha ideias loucas o suficiente para produzir um filme de comédia romântica adolescente. E não seria por menos. Ele é brilhante.

Primeiro, saímos da escola sem avisar a ninguém, e pegamos um trem direto para Londres.

Encenamos Hamlet na frente do Big Bang.

Cantamos Another Brick In The Wall na frente de uma escola.

Pulamos amarelinha na Ponte Waterloo.

Jogamos barquinhos de papel no rio Tâmisa.

E por último, havíamos fingido que éramos um casal apaixonado brigando no meio de um centro comercial.

O. Melhor. Dia. De. Todos. Os. Tempos.

-O que você quer fazer agora? - perguntou Harry, abrindo seu hambúrguer.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta? - perguntei. Ele se endireitou na cadeira.

-Claro.

-Quem era aquele garoto?

-Quem? - ele franziu o cenho.

-Aquele, no almoço – continuei, me sentindo levemente envergonhada com o assunto. Mas a curiosidade era muita – O loiro. Alto. Olhos azuis, bonitão.

A boca de Harry se abriu levemente se surpresa com minha última frase. Ah, qual é! Todo mundo deveria achar aquele loiro bonito.

-Hm... - ele piscou, confuso – Ele é meu primo, Ted.

-Ted? Tipo Ursinho Ted?

-Não – ele sorriu – Tipo Ted Lupin, primo de Harry Potter.

-Ele é novo na escola? - perguntei, me aprumando.

-Nah – deu uma mordidona no seu Big Mac – Ele estudou em Hogwarts uns três ou quatro anos atrás. Daí ele se mudou para Londres com a mãe, e agora ele teve que ficar com o pai em Hogsmead enquanto ela encontra um apartamento para eles em New York. Ele vai se mudar no final do ano – ele olhou para mim – Você parece... Triste.

Triste, não. _Decepcionada._

-Ah, não... Não – peguei meu milkshake, para disfarçar. Mas ele continuou me encarando, esperando – Ah, é que... Sei lá, eu esperava que pudesse ter alguma chance com ele.

Harry ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Depois começou a rir.

-Ele é dois anos mais velho do que você! - disse.

-E daí? Isso não quer dizer nada – respondi, cruzando os braços e me encostando no espaldar da caideira.

-Ele é um geek, e você é líder-de-torcida – continuou ele.

-Ex-líder-de-torcida – falei entre os dentes.

-Ah, e a propósito, ele é um idiota – finalizou Harry.

-Ah, perfeito! - exclamei – Garotas como eu adoram idiotas. Vai dar até em casamento, quer ver?

-Sr e Sra Idiota... - murmurou Harry, de cabeça baixa.

-Harry? - chamei.

-Hm?

-Cala a boca – ele não respondeu – Então... O que acha de pinchar o Big Ben?

**Hermione Granger**

Sinceramente, eu amo Lily Potter.

Mas ela dá medo.

-Então, vocês conversaram com Harry no almoço... E depois ele sumiu? - repetia ela pela quinta vez, andando de um lado para o outro na sala de estar.

-É, ele disse que ia... Lá – disse Rony ao meu lado.

Onze e meia da noite. Sendo meticulosamente interrogada pela mãe do meu melhor amigo. Que, a propósito, desapareceu.

-Relaxa, Lily – disse James, pai de Harry, sentado em uma poltrona, olhando indiferente a mulher arrancar os cabelos de preocupação – Ele é adolescente, daqui a pouco aparece.

Lily abriu a boca para responder quando, graças a Deus, alguém a interrompeu.

-Ele deve estar com Ginny – disse Ted Lupin, sentado no primeiro degrau da escada, com uma aparência despreocupada. Ou drogada, nunca se sabe. Todos olhamos para ele – Eu disse antes. Meu colega de classe viu os dois saindo da escola na hora do almoço.

Lily parecia mais vermelha do que de costume.

-E porquê não disse isso antes? - gritou ela.

-Eu disse! - reclamou ele, mas ninguém deu atenção.

-Isso muda tudo... Rony, sua irmã deu notícias?

-Ah, acho que sim – respondeu ele, coçando a cabeça – Ela mandou uma mensagem para Percy, dizendo que ia se atrasar para o jantar.

-Então ela está bem – disse Lily.

-E Harry deve estar bem também – suspirou James – Ele sabe se cuidar.

Lily se voltou para ele, perplexa.

-E ele é filho de quem? Não era você que fugia da escola no meio da noite pra comprar bala?

-Isso foi só uma vez! - respondeu James.

Senti alguém me puxar pela blusa e vi Ted arrastar eu e Rony para fora da casa dos Potter.

-Eles sempre fazem isso – disse ele, já no jardim – E depois começam a se agarrar. Acreditem, vocês não iam querer ver isso.

O garoto se despediu rapidamente e correu em direção à sua casa.

-Então... - Rony cortou o silêncio – Quer ver um filme? A gente pode pedir uma pizza.

-É quase meia-noite – falei.

-E daí?

-E daí que eu tenho que voltar para casa.

-Afs, Hermione – resmungou ele, dando as costas para mim e atravessando o gramado em direção a sua casa – Você é muito careta.

Alguns segundos depois, estava sozinha na calçada.

Rony Weasley é um idiota. E eu faço questão de repetir isso todos os dias.

Ás vezes me pergunto porque sou amiga dele. Mas a resposta é fácil...

…

…

…

Uh.

Estranho.

Jurava que tinha um motivo.

**Harry Potter**

A maioria dos adolescentes estranharia se chegasse em casa e visse seus pais travando uma furiosa batalha de travesseiros no meio da sala de estar, vez ou outra vestidos de super-heróis. Ou talvez discutindo se pedir catorze pizzas de queijo para o café da manhã era exagero. Mas eu não me importava. Simplesmente pelo fato dos meus pais terem mais alma de adolescente do que seu próprio filho adolescente. Eu até gosto, na verdade. Menos quando tenho que convencer minha mãe de que catorze pizzas de queijo para o café da manhã de uma família de três era meio inadequado, por ser realmente _muito_ queijo. Mas ela bate o pé, alegando que quando o amarelo começar a ficar verde, Sirius já vai ter comido tudo.

Não insistimos.

Mas dessa vez, não era nada disso. Eles não estavam felizes.

Quando abri a porta de casa... Levei um tapão atrás da cabeça.

Minha mãe não é muito de me bater, ou coisa parecida.

-SEU FILHO DE TRASGO, MONDRUNGOLÓIDE, ONDE PENSA QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA?!

Mas ela sabia muito bem escolher as palavras.

-Hm, oi? - falei, esfregando o cocuruto.

-Não me venha com "oi", mocinho! - gritou ela – Onde você estava?

-Só fui dar uma volta – falei, dando de ombros e me jogando no sofá.

-Á uma e meia da manhã? - ironizou ela.

-Hum... É.

Ela revirou os olhos, bufou e caiu no sofá do outro lado. A essa hora, estava me segurando para não rir. Não que eu tivesse medo de morrer, ou coisa parecida. Ela sempre faz isso. Na última vez foi porque eu entrei em um brinquedo perigoso demais no parque de diversões.

No..._ Carrossel._

-Podia ter avisado – disse mamãe.

-Acabou a bateria do meu celular – respondi.

-E esse por acaso é o único meio de comunicação? Que ligasse do telefone público, mandasse um e-mail, sinal de fumaça. - ela passou a mão nos cabelos, nervosa. Puxou essa mania do meu pai. Viu?, é por isso que tem cabelo pela casa toda – Ficamos realmente preocupados.

-Hm... Desculpe?

-Ah, ele é jovem, jovens fazem essas coisas – falou meu pai, que observava tudo como se não fosse nada de mais – Saem à noite, vão à festas, se drogam.

Mamãe arregalou os olhos e sua boca se transformou em um imenso "O". Escondi o rosto nas mãos.

-Falei besteira? - meu pai se encolheu.

-Harry James Potter, você está drogado?

Lembra que eu disse que não tinha medo de morrer? Pois é.

Retiro.

-Mãe! - reclamei – Eu mal consigo abrir o canudinho do meu Toddynho, e você ainda acha que eu sou drogado?

Meu pai começou a rir, mas parou ao receber um olhar furioso da esposa.

-Então – ele pigarreou, para disfarçar – Você estava com a vizinha, a ruiva?

-É – respondi.

-Você agarrou ela?

-Quê?

Achei que fosse brincadeira. Mas de uma hora para a outra meus pais me encaravam sérios, esperando uma resposta.

-Ah... - cocei a cabeça – Eu deveria ter feito isso?

Meu pai suspirou e mamãe sorriu.

-Graças a Deus ele puxou à mãe – disse ela, fingindo emoção.

-E se ele puxasse a mim seria ruim, por acaso? - reclamou papai – Olha só pra ele, é igualzinho a quando eu tinha dezesseis!

-Só que o cabelo dele não é azul – disse mamãe entredentes, com os olhos apertados. Depois olhou para mim – Onde exatamente vocês foram?

-Ahn... Londres – falei, cauteloso.

-Olha, eu to me segurando pra não te dar um surdão – disse mamãe, impassível.

-Ah, não se preocupe – falei – A gente voltou antes que ela arrumasse as tintas para pinchar o Big Ben. Ah, mas foi divertido. Fingimos que éramos cangurus no meio do Parliament Square.

Meus pais ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas me observando.

Depois, como eles sempre fazem, eles começaram a rir.

-Pra cama agora, mocinho – disse papai, tentando respirar.

Não hesitei em subir as escadas correndo.

Ao chegar no segundo andar, pude ouvir as risadas no andar de baixo, e um sorriso escapou por meus lábios. Observei as fotos na parede do corredor. Eu como um bebê com cara de "hã?". Uma foto do dia do casamento dos meus pais, onde meu pai usava uma peruca vermelha igual ao cabelo da minha mãe (obra de Sirius). Almoços em família, viagens pelo mundo... Estaquei quando cheguei à parte da adolescência dos meus pais. Os dois insistiram em colocar as melhores fotos, como se fosse um museu da família Potter.

Realmente, eu sou igualzinho ao meu pai. Exceto pelos olhos, é claro, mas isso todo mundo já está careca de saber. E Ginny é parecidíssima com minha mãe. Imaginei se um dia teríamos nosso próprio mural de fotos.

Quase na altura dos quartos, lá estavam eles: Os mais aterrorizantes e intimidadores discos de ouro e platina da School Of Rock. Eu tenho orgulho dos meus pais, e do que eles fizeram. Me pergunto porque pararam de tocar. Quando chego ao assunto, eles sempre começam a falar sobre o tempo, ou sobre panquecas de atum.

Acho que, no fundo, um dia eu queria ser como eles.

-Ainda acordado?

Quase dei um salto de susto. O final da escada, mamãe e papai apareceram abraçados. Notei uma mão parada em um lugar indevido, mas não quis comentar nada.

-Já vou ir deitar – falei.

-Boa noite, então – disse mamãe, antes de seguir meu pai para dentro do quarto.

-Ah, mãe? - chamei, e ela colocou a cabeça para fora – Sei lá, sabe... Tentem não fazer outro filho.

A cara da minha mãe parecia um pimentão quando a porta se fechou. Ainda pude ouvir umas risadas de papai do lado de dentro.

-E você ainda diz que ele não puxou à mim?


	5. Sing, Compose and Rock

**Maggie Black**

-Srta. Black.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando tirar a vozinha irritante da minha cabeça. Não podia responder. Axl Rose estava prestes a tirar a camisa.

-Srta. Black!

-ESQUILO!

E caí pro lado. Ouvi algumas risadas, só então lembrei que estava no meio da sala de aula. Me ergui de um salto, e sentei no meu lugar.

-Dormindo na aula, Srta. Black? - disse Prof. Snape, com um olhar de _"haha, se ferrou"_.

-Eu não estava dormindo, professor – falei, séria.

-Pois parecia que estava – disse ele. Eu fiz cara de santa e neguei com a cabeça – Impressionante como se parece com o pai...

-Gostosona, com o cabelo espetacular e um ótimo gosto musical? - provoquei, sorrindo e jogando o cabelo para trás – Ah, é muita gentileza sua.

Todos os alunos riram.

-Arrogante e tão cheia de si – continuou o professor – Detenção, Srta. Black.

Meu sorriso sumiu.

-Ah, qual é? - reclamei – Só porque meu pai te tratava como o lixo que você é, agora quer descontar em mim?

Ao meu lado, vi minha melhor amiga bater a testa na classe e imediatamente percebi a merda que tinha feito.

-Ah... - comecei, sorrindo timidamente para o professor, que me olhava impassível – Primeiro de Abril?

-Isso não é justo! - resmunguei, ao bater a porta do carro com força.

-Você chamou o professor de lixo no meio da sala de aula – respondeu mamãe, ao sentar no meu lado no carro – Não faz essa cara, você mereceu.

-Uma suspensão? - ironizei – Me parece muito justo. O que eu vou ter que fazer dessa vez, lavar o carro com a língua?

Mamãe suspirou, e lentamente, saímos do estacionamento de Hogwarts.

-Já é a terceira vez que eu sou chamada na escola por causa de você, Maggie, só esse ano – disse ela, com a voz calma.

-Bem melhor do que se fosse por causa do papai, não é?

-Ninguém mais aguenta suas bobagens – continuou ela, sem ao menos rir da minha piadinha. Pelo o visto é sério – Não sei porquê você faz isso. Parece até que quer chamar a atenção...

-Ah, capaz que eu quero chamar a atenção! - ironizei – Minha próprio pai só fala comigo na hora do jantar, e eu só consigo conversar com minha mãe no final de semana, isso quando ela não decide viajar para a França!

-Você sabe que temos que trabalhar... - começou ela.

-Pra quê? - interrompi – Vocês já tem tudo!

-Não é uma questão de trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro! - exclamou ela – Eu adoro meu trabalho. E o que seria seu pai sem a gravadora? Eu sinto muito se não passamos tempo suficiente com você, vou tentar me esforçar mais...

-Acho que nem vai adiantar isso, mãe – falei, já com lágrimas nos olhos – Toda vez que você e o papai ficam em casa juntos, vocês brigam.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Sabia que verdade. Na última vez, os gritos duraram horas. Para não ter que passar por eles, saí pela janela, desci pela árvore e fui acolhida pela Tia Lily. No final do dia, os dois ficaram desesperados me procurando, e quando me encontraram, brigaram com Lily e James.

Não sei exatamente o que eles falaram. Saí correndo quando ninguém estava vendo. Eu fugi, de novo.

A polícia me encontrou na manhã seguinte, em um ônibus para Birmingham.

Eu faço idiotices para chamar a atenção dos meus pais. E fujo quando não consigo suportar suas brigas. Sempre foi assim.

Em uma das poucas conversas que eles se suportaram por mais de vinte minutos, eu consegui ouvir uma palavra. Essa palavra que me atordoa até hoje.

_Divórcio._

**Ginny Weasley**

-Oi, Harry.

Acredito eu que fiquei quase quinze minutos rindo da sua reação. Deu um salto de quase meio metro de altura, e me olhou como se eu fosse uma assombração.

-Parô – disse ele, ao ver que eu não parava de rir – Achei que pessoas do seu nível não falavam com idiotas como eu.

-E você achou que depois do que aconteceu ontem tudo voltaria a ser como era antes? - perguntei, as risadas parando.

-Bem... É.

-Você é um estúpido mesmo - eu ri, e ele fez uma careta – Você é meu amigo. Não é?

-Bem... - começou ele, guardando alguns livros no armário – Normalmente meus amigos não me chamam de estúpidos.

-Considere isso como uma nova fase de sua vida.

-E isso é bom ou ruim? - perguntou ele, se virando para mim. Dei de ombros, como se não importasse.

-Depende do ponto de vista. Há quem diga que a constante companhia de uma ruiva em sua vida pode causar uma grande mudança.

-Vou pensar sobre isso.

Uma garota popular rindo no corredor com um garoto não popular pode ser uma visão um pouco esquisita para alguns alunos. Para a maioria deles, na verdade. Fiquei feliz de Harry não ter notado os olhares esquisitos para cima dele, quando andávamos pelo corredor conversando. Sei lá, vai que ele se assuste e nunca mais fale comigo.

-Então, se meteu em encrenca por causa de ontem? - perguntou ele.

-Nah. Meus pais foram visitar meu irmão mais velho – respondi – E os gêmeos chegaram depois de mim, então a maior parte da bronca não foi para mim.

-Ontem foi divertido – disse ele, e eu concordei com a cabeça – Sabe, a gente... Podia, sei lá... Fazer isso mais vezes.

Sorri para ele.

-Com certeza – Harry pareceu aliviado – Mas na próxima, vamos tentar não fugir da escola. Vai que a gente leve detenção.

O fato de ser expulsa do time das líderes de torcida, que me deixara aos pedaços na manhã anterior, já não parecia uma coisa tão terrível assim. Estava triste, claro. Mas eu ainda tinha o time de vôlei, e o clube de dança. E eu tinha Harry.

Rindo, deixei o garoto no corredor e entrei na minha sala. Todos os alunos imediatamente pararam de conversar e me encararam em silêncio.

Suspirei.

Esse vai ser um _longo_ dia.

**Rony Weasley**

Eu acho que Harry queria me dar um soco.

Por isso era tão divertido ter aulas com ele.

-RONY, SEU COISA, LARGA ESSE BANJO!

Em resposta, eu apenas ri.

-Afinal, porque você tem um banjo? - perguntei.

-Sirius trouxe da gravadora – respondeu ele, sentando em um puf e jogando as baquetas pro lado.

-Porque ele traria isso? - estranhei – Que tipo de pessoa daria um banjo amarelo-ovo pro afilhado?

Harry me encarou, sério.

-Ele tem um grilo de estimação.

-Oh. Tá explicado.

Se alguém dissesse que a família de Harry Potter é estranha, eu concordaria na hora. E se alguém dissesse que Harry Potter é estranho, eu concordaria na hora e ainda mandava flores pro cara.

Os pais de Harry são astros do rock e ele mantém isso em segredo. Diz que não quer chamar a atenção. Nada de câmeras, nada de entrevistas, nada de aproveitar o que tem.

O mais engraçado é que ninguém parece notar que Harry é exatamente igual ao guitarrista da School Of Rock quando jovem.

Se bem que eu acho que os adolescentes de hoje em dia não escutam a School Of Rock. Geração perdida.

Viu, é isso que dá não ser ninguém.

-Tá, vai querer aprender a tocar bateria ou não? - perguntou Harry. Acredito que pela quarta vez.

-Ah – resmunguei, escorregando para o chão e deitando no tapete – Preguiça. O que é isso?

Peguei um caderno jogado no chão ao meu lado e o ergui para o alto. Antes que eu pudesse ler algo, o caderno desapareceu. Olhei para os lados, confuso, e vi Harry do outro lado do quarto, em uma pose de ninja e com o caderno na mão.

-Como você chegou aí tão rápido? - perguntei.

-Não. Toque. Nesse. Caderno. - disse ele, ameaçadoramente ofegante.

-Ah, é, inteligência – revirei os olhos – Agora que eu fiquei curioso. Vou ficar o resto da vida tentando ler o que tem nele.

-E eu vou ficar o resto da vida escondendo ele de você.

Bem nessa hora, Lily entrou.

-Eu trouxe Doritos e Coca-Cola, viu como eu sou uma mãe boa, pode escrever isso na sua redação – disse ela, colocando as coisas em cima do balcão. Ela olhou para mim, deitado no chão, e depois para Harry, agarrado a um caderno como se sua vida dependesse disso – Sméagol?

-Harry tá escondendo alguma coisa – falei. O garoto atirou um all star em mim, enquanto sua mãe o observava de olhos apertados.

-Que tem aí? - perguntou ela.

-Nada – respondeu Harry, rápido demais. Lily ficou em silêncio por um tempo, depois sorriu malignamente.

-Tudo bem! Acabei de mudar de ideia, não vai mais ter lasanha para o jantar – disse ela, indo até a porta. O queixo de Harry caiu – Acho que vou fazer um ensopado de fígado, ou talvez um suco de polenta.

-Mãe! - gritou Harry, mas ela já tinha saído. Ouvimos suas risadas no corredor. Ele olhou para mim, irritado – Viu o que você fez?

-Eu não fiz nada – me defendi – Você que bancou o idiota.

Com isso, encerramos o assunto e Harry começou a tentar me ensinar a tocar bateria. Bem... Ele tentou.

Quando estava começando a escurecer, o garoto foi ao banheiro. Sorrindo com sua estupidez, peguei o caderno, agora em baixo da cama.

E o li.

Quando eu pergunto a Harry porque ele não conta que é filho de dois dos ex-integrantes da School Of Rock, ele sempre responde que não quer a fama dos pais. Isso porque ele quer a própria.

Porque Harry Potter não negava completamente o rock que tinha no sangue.


	6. All The Right Notes

**Hermione Granger**

-Ah, Rony, cala a boca.

O garoto pareceu revoltado. Então quer dizer que todo mundo tem que se interessar pelas coisas que ele fala? Sem essa.

-Mas Mione, isso pode mudar nossas vidas!

Me engasguei com a bebida.

-Pera-Quê? - comecei a rir – Do que é que você me chamou? Repete, por favor.

Ele revirou os olhos e suspirou.

Infelizmente, era sábado. Como eu não conseguia acordar tarde, fui ás oito da manhã na casa dos Weasleys para acordar Rony.

Não queria ficar sozinha.

E aqui estamos, numa sorveteria vazia, tomando o costumeiro milkshake, cercados de atendentes sonolentos, enquanto ele fala asneiras.

-Como exatamente esse fato vai mudar nossas vidas, posso saber? - perguntei.

-Imagina se ele virar um astro do rock! - exclamou ele, animado. Voltei a rir.

-Quem vai virar um astro do rock?

Me virei e vi Ted Lupin vindo em nossa direção. Ele se jogou no banco ao meu lado e nos encarou curioso.

-Ãh... Seu pai – respondi, inteligentemente. Os dois me olharam com uma cara estranha, e minha ficha caiu – Ah, não, pera.

Tomei um gole do meu milkshake, com o rosto corando.

-Não, sério, de quem vocês estão falando? - insistiu Ted. Rony ia abrir a boca para responder, mas eu o interrompi.

-Vem cá, o que você tá fazendo acordado a essa hora? - perguntei.

-Dã – ele revirou os olhos – Enchendo o saco de vocês, pra quê mais eu acordaria ás nove da manhã em um sábado? - ele riu consigo mesmo – Meu Deus, eu sou brilhante.

-Você é sempre tão irritante? - perguntei, obviamente irritada. Ele deu de ombros.

-Usualmente.

Lancei um olhar irritado para Rony, como se a culpa fosse dele.

-Estávamos falando de Harry – disse ele – Descobri ontem que ele escreve músicas.

Ted se afogou com o próprio milkshake.

-Porquê todo mundo tá fazendo isso hoje? - reclamou Rony.

-Harry? O Harry? Nosso Harry? - perguntou Ted, como se não acreditasse – Harry Potter? Aquele que nunca conversa com ninguém? Que parece estar sempre envergonhado?

-Ele mesmo – disse Rony.

Ted piscou, confuso.

-Não pode ser.

Se levantou e saiu apressado da sorveteria.

Troquei um olhar com Rony, e com a impressão que ele ia fazer merda, o seguimos.

**Ted Lupin**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!

Como é bom ás vezes ser o primo malvado.

-VOCÊ! - gritei, ficando em pé na cama de casal de Harry e apontando pra ele.

-QUÊ?

Ele parecia realmente confuso.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Harry – E PORQUÊ DIABOS VOCÊ ME MOLHOU?

Sem me importar com sua raiva, joguei o balde agora vazio para o lado.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou James, entrando no quarto. Ele pareceu não se importar com seu filho apavorado e todo molhado, nem com o sobrinho dando uma de Hitler – Eu tô tentando ouvir música lá em cima, com licença!

-Pai! - chamou Harry – Ted me molhou!

-E eu com isso?

-E se eu estivesse dormindo pelado? - reclamou o garoto. Hermione começou a rir de um canto.

-Você não é do tipo que dorme pelado – disse ela – Mas é só colocar esse pijama de guitarrinhas na máquina.

Todos começamos a rir da cara de um Harry ainda bem irritado.

-Não sabia que hoje era o dia de acordar o Harry de manhã e praticar bullying com ele! - disse Lily, entrando no quarto.

-Reunião de família? - perguntou Harry, franzindo o cenho – Tá, porquê vocês estão aqui?

-Feliz aniversário! - exclamou Lily, sorrindo. Todos olhamos pra ela –Foi uma brincadeira. Pô, ninguém sabe rir nessa casa?

-EU QUERO SABER – falei, voltando a elevar o tom de voz, para ter certeza que toda vizinhança ouviria – PORQUÊ VOCÊ, HARRY POTTER, NÃO CONTOU QUE ESCREVIA MÚSICAS!

Silêncio.

-QUÊ? - gritou Harry, apavorado – MAS COMO... ÃÃH? QUÊ?

-_Isso_ é novidade – disse James.

-Rony encontrou seu caderno, priminho – falei.

-Não, eu não – respondeu o ruivo rapidamente.

-Você tem o dom do _rock_! - continuei.

-Você escreve músicas? - perguntou James, confuso. Depois olhou para Lily – Ele escreve músicas? NOSSO FILHO ESCREVE MÚSICAS?

-Não, eu... - gaguejou Harry, quando viu os pais com sorrisos de orelha a orelha – Não é nada, é só um hobbie...

Lily se atirou em cima de Harry e o abraçou.

-MEEEU BEBÊ! MEU BEBÊ É UM MÚSICO!

-Pára, mãe!

-Você pode compor a melodia e gravar! - exclamou Rony, animado.

-Ela chama o Harry de bebê? - perguntou Hermione, meio rindo.

-E DEPOIS DIZEM QUE ELE É IGUAL Á LILY, BRINCADEIRA ISSO! - gritou James, dando gargalhadas.

-CALEM A BOCA!

Todos ficaram em silêncio, observando um Harry ofegante e bem vermelho.

-Primeiro – disse ele – Rony, não mecha mais nas minhas coisas sem permissão. Já não basta aquele incidente do pônei – Rony abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado – Eu não vou mostrar o que eu escrevo, e nem vou compor – continuou Harry – Só porque eu crio letras não quer dizer que eu sou obrigado a virar um astro do rock. E pelo amor de Deus, mãe, sai de cima de mim.

Lily se levantou, e arrumou os cabelos.

-Bem, pelo menos ninguém mais vai dizer que você foi uma perda de tempo.

E puxando o marido pelo braço, saiu do quarto.

-Quem é que diz isso? - perguntou Harry, franzindo o cenho.

-Tudo bem, Harry, entendemos que você não quer mostrar suas músicas – falou Hermione compreensiva – E antes que você me odeie pelo resto da sua vida, saiba que eu tentei impedir Ted de molhar você.

-Você ainda me paga por isso – disse Harry, olhando para mim. Dei de ombros.

-O bom é que eu sei que esse estresse todo não foi uma completa perda de tempo.

E saí do quarto. Rony e Hermione me alcançaram na porta.

-O que você quis dizer com aquilo? - perguntou Rony, confuso. Olhei para ele.

-Não dissemos nada sobre ele se tornar um astro do rock.

Sorrindo e caminhando lentamente, voltei para casa.

**Harry Potter**

Tirei a tampa da caneta com a boca, e apoiando a folha no prato da bateria, rabisquei a cifra.

Voltei a tentar no baixo e sorri. Quase pronto.

Não que eu tenha realmente me afetado com o que Ted disse. Eu, bem... É.

Já quase usei todas as folhas de um caderno inteiro apenas com minhas letras. E se eu amo tocar, porquê não compôr? Bem, eu tô tentando. Não é como se fosse a coisa mais difícil do mundo. A maioria da música já está em minha cabeça, como se fosse uma parte de mim. É bem esquisito. Mas tenho certeza que não estão ficando louco.

Não absoluta. Quase. É... Uns setenta e cinco por cento.

Passei as gravações para o notebook e juntei todas em um programa de mixagem. Como só existe um Harry Potter no mundo, tive que ir gravando a música aos poucos. Primeiro a bateria, para ter a base. Depois a guitarra para dar à música seu toque próprio, e por fim, o baixo, dando o toque final. Tudo que uma boa música de rock precisa ter.

Coloquei os fones, peguei a letra e liguei o microfone.

Eu não gosto da minha voz, falando sério. Mas desde que eu fiz aula de canto (PARA DEIXAR BEM CLARO, MINHA MÃE ME OBRIGOU!) quando tinha dez anos e o professor iniciou algum tipo de veneração por minha voz, comecei a pensar que ela não deve ser tão ruim. Claro que depois de um tempo descobriram que o professor também era viciado em Mentos, mas isso é outra história.

A música começou a tocar.

-Harry!

Olhei para o lado e dei um salto de susto.

-Ginny?

E lá estava ela, me observando pela minha janela. Não exatamente pela minha janela. Pela janela dela. Que era... De frente à minha.

Joguei os fones em um canto e corri até a janela.

-Você nunca fica em casa a essa hora – falei, e ela deu de ombros.

-Não sou mais líder de torcida, o que me dá – ela parou pra pensar – Duas horas livres todos os dias.

-Você tinha treino no sábado? - perguntei.

-Tínhamos que manter a forma de algum jeito – ela riu – Eu posso ir aí? Acho que tem um esquilo mal-encarado nessa árvore.

De fato, lá estava o esquilo, nos encarando com os olhinhos arregalados, em cima do galho da árvore entre as casas. Perigosamente próximo à minha janela.

-Claro – falei. Ginny sorriu e saiu correndo.

Ok, tudo bem. Uma garota está vindo para minha casa._ Ginny Weasley_ está vindo para minha casa.

Ô, merda.

Corri pelo quarto, juntando os pacotes de salgadinhos e as folhas espalhadas pelo chão. Arrumei a cama, ainda um pouco molhada (Ted me paga) e empurrei os instrumentos para o canto. Deu tempo de dar uma última olhada no quarto quando a campainha tocou, e eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

Corri escada abaixo, e quase imediatamente voltei. Parei diante dos prêmios da School Of Rock presos na parede.

Não. Definitivamente ela não pode saber. Para Ginny, eu sou quase um garoto normal. Não tenho nem ideia do que ela vai fazer se descobrir que grande parte de minha família é formada por astros do rock.

Tirei os quadros da parede e joguei em cima da cama do quarto de hóspedes. A campainha tocou mais uma vez.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas quando eu abri a porta ofegante.

-Desculpe – falei – Casa grande.

-Você podia ter me esperado aqui em baixo – disse ela, com uma falsa irritação.

-E perder sua expressão impaciente e irritada? - perguntei, abrindo espaço para ela entrar – Nunca.

Ela riu.

-Você tá aprendendo, daqui a pouco vaiCARAMBA!

Ginny tinha chegado à sala de estar, e me encarava de boca aberta.

-Isso é sua casa ou o Palácio de Buckinghan? - ironizou.

-Bem – falei, dando de ombros – Você não vai encontrar a rainha pelada na banheira, disso eu tenho certeza.

Ela ficava realmente diferente sem o uniforme grosseiro das líderes de torcida ou o pesado moletom da escola. Com suas botas baixas, casaco largo e saia que não mostrava até os intestinos, Ginny Weasley estava mais bonita do que nunca.

-Harry! - chamou ela, estalando os dedos na frente do meu rosto. Pisquei – Seus pais estão em casa?

-Ahn, não – respondi, levemente tonto.

-Ótimo – disse ela – Eu trouxe _tequila! _Não precisa fazer essa cara, eu tô brincando. Você não acha graça em nada, não?

-Quer subir? - perguntei, e ela concordou.

-No que seus pais trabalham? - perguntou Ginny, enquanto subíamos as escadas – Eles trabalham? Ou ganharam na loteria?

-Eles têm uma... Escola de Rock – falei. Pode parecer um trocadilho engraçadinho, mas é a mais pura verdade – Uma escola de música. Escola de Rock... Esse é o nome.

Depois que a School Of Rock acabou há quase vinte anos, meus pais decidiram fundar uma escola de música no centro de Londres. Escola de Rock, como a banda, mas literalmente um aprendizado. Você pode entrar nela tanto fazendo testes e ganhando uma bolsa ou seus pais tendo uma ilha no meio do pacífico. Desse jeito, todo mundo pode ter uma chance de aprender a tocar alguns instrumento.

-Sério? Legal! - exclamou Ginny, quando alcançamos a porta do meu quarto -Você esconde várias coisas legais sobre você, Harry Potter – eu abri a porta, e seu queixo caiu novamente – Principalmente que seu quarto é divino.

Ela caminhou lentamente pelo quarto, absorvendo cada detalhe. Agradeci mentalmente por ter tirado as meias do abajur.

-Não tem nada de mais – falei, coçando a cabeça.

-Nada de mais? - ironizou ela – Você tem mais CD's do que eu tenho de fios de cabelo! E olha só para esses instrumentos.

Ginny sentou no banquinho da bateria, pegou as baquetas e olhou para mim, sorrindo como se não pudesse acreditar.

-Isso é fantástico!

-Toca aí – falei, sentando na cama.

-Eu vou explodir seus tímpanos – avisou ela, e bateu uma vez no prato – Eu sou o Dave Grohl.

Antes que eu pudesse me perguntar de onde ela conhecia Dave Grohl, Ginny começou a tocar. Mal dava para ver seus braços, de tão rápido que eles se moviam. Ela balançava a cabeça no ritmo, e sorria.

Ela tocava _pra caramba._

Ela parou de tocar, ergueu os braços para o alto e os desceu pela última vez, com uma última nota. Respirou fundo e finalmente pareceu perceber minha cara apavorada.

-Ah, meu Deus – disse ela, começando a se assustar. Ela se levantou de um salto e olhou a bateria – Não é por esse lado que segura os pauzinhos?

-Ginny – falei, baixinho, ainda confuso – Você... Como...?

Antes que ela pudesse falar algo, a porta se abriu com um estrondo.

-Harry!

Não sei se ficava feliz ou desesperado ao ver que era Maggie. A garota olhou confusa para Ginny.

-Harry, você tá namorando?

-Quê? - respondi, apressado – Não, não, ela não é minha namorada. Ela é a vizinha.

Maggie estreitou os olhos.

-Harry, você tá ficando com a vizinha?

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Se Ginny parasse de rir ajudaria bastante.

-Somos só amigos – disse ela, calma.

-Ah, tá – respondeu Maggie, ainda nos observando atentamente.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui? - perguntei, e ela deu de ombros.

-Queria conversar. Ted me expulsou do quarto dele – explicou – Ele até atirou um dicionário em mim. Acho que era de islamismo – e parou para pensar – Eu não sei falar em islamismo. Eu, hein. Enfim.

Antes que eu pudesse rir, ouvi vozes altas vindas da janela, da casa dos Weasleys.

-Que estranho – comentou Ginny – Será que os gêmeos pintaram o banheiro de cor-de-rosa de novo?

-Você mora aqui do lado? - perguntou Maggie, e Ginny concordou – Eu vi um carro parando aí agora pouco, e uma garota saiu dele carregando umas trocentas malas.

-Uma garota? - perguntou a ruiva, estranhando.

-É – continuou Maggie – Loira. Alta. Parecia uma Barbie.

Não entendi a cara de apavorada de Ginny.

-Ah, droga.

-Que foi? - perguntei.

Ela me olhou, e falou como se estivesse assinando sua sentença de morte:

_-Victoire._


	7. The Princess And The Killer

**Rony Weasley**

Bocejei pela milésima vez. Tá certo que eu fico com sono vinte e quatro horas por dia. Mas aquela conversa estava cansando.

-Não, vovó, não quero mais bolo. Obrigada.

Acredite. É muito estranho que sua mãe tenha uma neta da sua idade.

-Mas você está muito magrinha! - retrucava mamãe – O que sua mãe dá para você comer, folhas?

Victorie riu.

Caramba.

Até rindo ela é graciosamente educada.

-Eu estou bem assim, sério.

Minha mãe teve Bill quando tinha uns dezesseis anos de idade. Por isso ele é tãããããão mais velho do que os outros irmãos. Pra resumir a história, minha mãe e sua nora ficaram grávidas mais ou menos na mesma época. Imagine só: eu, um garoto de dezesseis anos, sou tio de uma garota de dezesseis e meio. E depois ainda tem Ginny. Ela considera Victorie como a aberração da família.

Ouvi a porta bater e Ginny entrou na sala, caminhando lentamente, como se tivesse uma bomba escondida no piso.

-Ginny! Onde você estava? - perguntou mamãe, com a voz preocupada. Victorie observava Ginny, com um pouco de medo.

-Aqui do lado – respondeu a ruiva, sem demonstrar expressão – No Harry.

-O que você estava fazendo no Harry? - perguntei.

-Revisando nosso plano de dominar a Dinamarca – respondeu ela – Não te interessa, guri.

-Vem cá dar oi para a Vic – chamou mamãe.

-Oi Vic – disse ela, como se fosse um robô.

-Hey Ginny – cumprimentou Victorie, com um sorrisinho acanhado.

-Cansou de Paris?

-Ginny!

-Tudo bem, vovó. Na verdade meu intercâmbio acabou, e eu vou voltar para a Inglaterra – disse Vicky – Meus pais ainda tinham trabalho para fazer lá, mas eu quis vir antes.

-E você vai ficar... _Aqui_? - perguntou Ginny, franzindo o cenho. A outra suspirou.

-É, eu vou ficar aqui – respondeu, fria. E então se levantou – Com licença. Vou tomar um ar.

Em passos apressados, ela saiu da sala.

-Brilhante, Ginny – falei, irônico. Ela deu de ombros.

-Ninguém aqui gosta dela mesmo.

No hall, ouvimos a porta bater com força.

**Maggie Black**

-PÁRA! PÁRA! VOCÊ VAI ME MATAR! MAGGIE! NÃO!

Eu dava gargalhadas.

-Isso não é justo – reclamou papai, abaixando o controle.

-Ninguém nunca conseguiu me vencer nesse jogo – falei, ainda rindo – Nem mesmo Ted. E olha que ele nem tem vida social. Mais uma partida?

Sorrindo, voltamos a jogar.

Era bom ter meu pai em casa. Ele ama videogames, então sempre que ele têm um tempo, jogamos algumas partidas.

Ele nunca têm um tempo.

Ele sempre anda tão ocupado com a droga da sua gravadora, e mal para em casa. Já havia pensado seriamente em tacar fogo na Black Records, várias vezes. Só que nunca achei um fogo legal o suficiente para destruir a empresa fodástica do meu pai fodástico.

Ouvimos passos apressados na escada, e logo mamãe apareceu na porta, levemente ofegante. Ela olhou para nós e sorriu.

-Ótimo. Os dois em casa – disse – O que querem pro jantar?

-PIZZA! - gritei, erguendo os braços para o alto.

-Tivemos pizza ontem – disse papai.

-Temos pizza todos os dias, que diferença faz? - reclamei.

-Essa é minha garota – disse ele, sorrindo.

-Vou fazer um macarrão – disse mamãe – Porquê... Porque sim.

Ela desceu, e algum tempo depois, ouvimos algumas panelas baterem na cozinha. O celular do meu pai apitou.

_-Ah, não_ – falei, já prevendo. Ele me olhou triste e leu a mensagem.

-Desculpe, Magg's – disse, se levantando - É uma emergência.

-É sempre uma emergência! - exclamei – Você nunca pára em casa, que tipo de pai é você?

Ele pareceu triste, mas mesmo assim saiu do quarto. O segui, e no alto das escadas, gritei para ele, lá em baixo.

-PARA O INFERNO COM ESSA GRAVADORA!

E bati a porta do quarto. Me joguei na cama e pressionei o travesseiro contra os ouvidos. Mas mesmo assim consegui ouvir os gritos no andar de baixo, a porta da entrada batendo e o carro saindo da garagem.

_Inferno._

**Harry Potter**

-UHUUU! BRÓCOLIS!

Meu pai olhou para minha mãe, apavorado.

-A culpa é toda sua – disse ele. Mamãe revirou os olhos.

-Você também podia tentar ser um pouco saudável ás vezes, sabia? - respondeu ela.

-E ser envenenado como você está fazendo com o garoto? Nunca.

Só para provocar, coloquei mais alface em meu prato. Mamãe olhou para mim, orgulhosa. Ela bagunçou meu cabelo.

-Esse é meu garoto.

Meu pai fez uma careta. É por isso que eu amo jantares em família.

-Como vai com a ruiva? - perguntou ele, tentando mudar de assunto. Eu dei de ombros – Mas é uma lesma esse cara.

-Parô – falei, sem olhar pra ele – Ela é minha amiga, só isso. Ah, e ela veio aqui hoje.

-Que horas isso? - perguntou mamãe, servindo todo mundo de suco.

-Vocês estavam na Escola de Rock – continuei, ainda não fazendo ideia porque eu falava isso – Eu emprestei uns CDs pra ela. Vocês acreditam que ela escutava Madonna até me conhecer?

Os dois fizeram cara de nojo.

-Harry, tire essa garota do mal caminho – disse papai, com a boca cheia de macarrão – Que CDs?

-Acho que Green Day, Arctic Monkeys e... Terrifyng, de vocês.

-Não é um dos melhores – resmungou mamãe – Podia ter dado o primeiro, como um ritual de iniciação.

-Ela que quis aquele – falei, dando de ombros – Disse que o cara na capa era bonito.

-Maldito Sirius – disse papai, revirando os olhos – Como é que ele nos convenceu a escolher aquela foto?

-Aquele álbum têm quatro CD's: O do mané com cabelo azul, da ruiva retardada, do emo loiro e do baterista bonitão – disse mamãe, sem se preocupar com os resmungos do meu pai – É meio óbvio que ela escolheria o do Sirius.

-Pelo o menos na foto ele parece mais legal do que realmente é – falei, e eles riram.

-Falando em School Of Rock – começou mamãe, com um tom mais sério – Porque eu achei nossos prêmios jogados no quarto de hóspedes? - arregalei os olhos e enchi a boca de comida – Harry?

_-_Foi meu irmão – falei, engolindo rapidamente e fazendo cara de santo.

-Harry, você não tem irmão – disse mamãe.

Fiz cara de apavorado.

-É _isso_ que ele faz vocês pensarem? Esse garoto não tem jeito!

-Harry...

Revirei os olhos e suspirei.

-Coloquei os prêmios no quarto de hóspedes porque não queria que Ginny visse – falei – Pronto. Satisfeitos?

-Porque ela não poderia saber que seus pais são as pessoas mais legais do mundo? - perguntou papai, e recebeu um tapão na cabeça, por parte da esposa.

-Acho que algumas pessoas não gostam que seu melhor amigo seja famoso, mesmo que indiretamente – resmunguei.

-Ou ela nunca mais falaria com você na vida ou acharia você dez vezes mais legal do que já acha – disse ela, sem tirar os olhos do próprio jantar.

-Mãe, dez vezes zero é zero – falei, e ela deu de ombros.

-Pelo o menos você é bom em matemática.

-Hoje um cara me seguiu com uma câmera de novo – disse papai sem emoção, depois de um tempo em silêncio – Quando eu estava procurando o carro no estacionamento.

-O que você fez, daí? - perguntei.

-Eu aparentemente lembrei que tinha ido até a escola de bicicleta – respondeu ele – E depois lembrei que tinha esquecido de comprar a bicicleta. Fiquei umas quatro horas na loja – ele olhou para mim – Eu tenho uma bicicleta, você quer?

-Não – respondi, meio rindo – Doa para a caridade.

-E aí, o cara sumiu? - perguntou mamãe, interessada.

-Acho que ele desapareceu lá pela hora que eu pedi dezessete cachorros quentes em uma lanchonete – continuou ele, olhando para o além, pensativo – Eu nunca comi tanto cachorro-quente na vida.

Mamãe suspirou, se levantou e começou a retirar os pratos da mesa.

-Pelo o menos ele não seguiu você até em casa – disse ela, de costas para a mesa – Não gostaria de acordar e ver uma foto do Harry no jornal.

-Vocês esconderam minha existência dos fãs por dezessete anos, não é agora que eles vão se interessar – falei – Ei!

Mamãe tinha tirado o prato de bolinhos da minha frente, e agora lavava a louça. Meu pai começou a guardar os pratos. Os observei por um tempo, ainda na mesa.

-Mãe? - chamei – Pai?

-Que foi, querido? - perguntou ela.

-Porque vocês terminaram com a School Of Rock?

Ela se virou para mim abruptamente. Notei que as mãos do meu pai pararam a meio caminho do armário de cima.

Por um delirante segundo achei que ela ia me responder.

-Tá tarde, não? - disse ela – Pra cama, agora. Amanhã você tem aula.

Não mencionei o fato de que amanhã era domingo. Me levantei, e desejando boa noite aos meus pais, me dirigi ás escadas. Antes de me trancar no quarto, pude ouvir uma última frase na voz do meu pai:

-Pelo o menos ele não perguntou de onde vêm os bebês.


	8. How To Be An Idiot

**Ted Lupin**

Lentamente, soltei a fumaça. Me encostei no muro e suspirei.

Meu dia não tinha como ficar pior.

Primeiramente, o fato de ter que acordar as sete da manhã para ir para a escola no outro dia não me animava em nada. E eu ainda tinha vários trabalhos para fazer. Não que eu me importe, é claro. Não só porque eu não vou ficar em Hogwarts por muito tempo, mas porque eu não acho isso relevante para minha vida. Quero dizer, eu nunca vou precisar saber quantos carinhas morreram na Primeira Guerra Mundial se eu não vou ser professor de história. Ou também porque eu faria uma releitura da Mona Lisa se eu não quero ser um artista. Pelo o menos não esse tipo de artista.

A guitarra em meu quarto já diz tudo.

Eu não me importo de não ter um trabalho que me dê dez mil por mês se eu não faço o que eu gosto. Prefiro ter um salário mínimo e gostar do que eu faço. Não é uma questão de dinheiro, mas sim de satisfação. Quem precisa de três carros? Quem precisa de dez mil por mês? Eu sou apenas um. É minha escolha, e não importa o que aconteça, eu vou fazer o que eu gosto. Mas parece que ninguém entende isso.

_Dorcas. _Esse é outro problema. Por alguma razão, ela tem mania de se meter em minha vida e fingir que se importa com quem eu faço, ou com quem eu saio. Fica perguntando toda hora como vai a escola, e blá blá blá. Parece até que quer que eu me irrite com ela. E agora, só porque ela descobriu que eu fiz uma tatuagem_ seis meses atrás,_ ela já ficou pirada. Porque _eu estava estragando meu corpo, sendo irresponsável, e tinha que contar para meu pai. _Ah, é. Espera sentada. E agora, se eu não contar para meu pai até amanhã, ela mesma conta. E ainda é capaz de inventar que eu fui preso por tráfico de drogas, que engravidei uma garota e atirei pedras no presidente. Que o mundo seria um lugar melhor se eu estivesse em um reformatório.

Porque tanto escândalo, é só uma tatuagem! E uma tatuagem _legal_, para falar a verdade. "_Rock Stars Never Die"_ artisticamente desenhado em sua clavícula com letras levemente rabiscadas, acompanhando a volta do pescoço de um ombro ao outro talvez não possa ser legal para pessoas caretas como Dorcas. Mas para pessoas da _minha laia_, que não estão nem aí para o que os outros vão pensar, isso é como um desafio à sociedade.

Pelo menos parecia isso quando eu fiz. Agora tá mais para um desafio à sociedade que provavelmente vai te deixar de castigo.

Tudo por causa dela.

Joguei a guimba no chão e pisei para apagá-la. Tirei outro cigarro do bolso e coloquei na boca. Acendi o isqueiro.

-Você não devia fazer isso.

Olhei para o lado, confuso, e vi um pé.

Uma garota loira me observava, sentada no muro, quase em cima de minha cabeça. Suas pernas balançavam na altura do meu rosto.

-Ah, desculpe – falei, sorrindo sarcasticamente – Você quer?

-Prefiro deixar meus pulmões inteiros, obrigada – respondeu ela, com um sorrisinho.

Seus olhos eram tão azuis que chegava a ser inacreditável. Seu cabelo era tão loiro que na pouca luz do fim de tarde parecia branco. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, e sorriu abertamente.

-Que foi? - perguntou. Pisquei, confuso.

-Você não é daqui.

Ela falava com um sotaque, no mínimo, diferente. Falava fazendo biquinho, como se estivesse sussurrando.

A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Você também não.

-Birmingham – respondi, dando de ombros e voltando à tarefa de acender o cigarro.

-Vem cá, seu objetivo de vida é deixar seus pulmões pretos? - perguntou ela, com uma expressão irritada. Olhei para ela, irônico.

-E o seu é se meter na vida das pessoas?

Me lançando um último olhar irritado, ela passou as pernas para o outro lado do muro e saltou. Revirei os olhos.

-Gente maluca.

Ignorando o fato de estar fedendo a cigarros, iniciei minha lenta caminhada de volta para casa.

**Ginny Weasley**

Terminei de amarrar os cadarços e voltei a correr.

Não que eu já não estivesse empapada de suor, com algumas bolhas nos pés e ofegando que nem louca. Mas é que ficar sem fazer nada é muito chato. Eu gosto de correr rua (não exatamente literalmente, entende?), de sair com meus amigos, de fazer festa. Acho que sou a única pessoa da escola que odeia domingos. Não tem nada pra fazer. Agora, sem os treinos de líder de torcida, eu me sentia completamente inútil.

Quero dizer, eu ainda tinha o balé. E o time de vôlei. E o grêmio estudantil. E as aulas de piano.

Mas eu não tinha _nada _pra fazer. E se eu ficasse parada por muito tempo, começaria a ficar desesperada. De cair na rotina, sei lá. Por isso que eu faço tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, para que eu fique andando de um lado para o outro o dia todo, fazendo com que eu não pense que faço exatamente a mesma coisa todo santo dia.

Alguns chamam isso de hiperatividade. Minha mãe chama isso de um bicho que mordeu minha bunda e me impede de ficar parada.

Cada um com seu ponto de vista, ué.

Esses CDs que Harry me emprestara me faziam sentir vergonha de tudo aquilo que eu já ouvi em toda minha vida. Isso me faz querer gritar, pular, e principalmente excluir tudo que tem no meu iPod. Pra quê música eletrônica se você tem Green Day? Pra quê pop se você tem rock? Pra quê respirar se você têm School Of Rock?

É, acho que exagerei.

Antes que Victoire Perfeita Weasley aparecesse, eu estava bem na boa conversando com Harry. Não sei o que foi aquilo com aquela bateria, mas aconteceu. E agora ele deve pensar que eu sou um alien. Quero dizer, garotas não tocam bateria!

Não é?

Dei um salto para o lado no meio da corrida para desviar de um cara que caminhava. Arregalei os olhos e sem perceber me virei e comecei a correr de costas. Era _ele. _Com a droga dos cabelos loiros, a droga de sua jaqueta de couro e a droga do seu jeito que me deixa sem fôlego.

Ele parou de caminhar e olhou para mim por cima do ombro, com o cenho franzido.

Alguma coisa bateu na parte de trás dos meus joelhos, e quando percebi, estava de costas no chão. Sem fôlego, mas não era por causa do loiro. Minhas pernas estavam para o alto, presas pelo cadarço do tênis em uma lata de lixo. Soltei um palavrão e esfreguei a parte de trás da cabeça, que ardia.

-Você está bem?

Veja bem, a primeira vez que Ted Lupin me dirige a palavra é porque eu fiz uma coisa realmente idiota.

-Depende – respondi – Eu to viva?

-Acredito que sim – disse ele, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Segurei sua mão, ele me puxou, mas logo eu estava no chão de novo – Pera, tá preso.

Ele desprendeu meu cadarço do suporte de ferro da lixeira.

-Pense pelo lado bom – disse ele, voltando a me estender a mão – Pelo o menos você não está de saia.

Não sabia se esperava que todo mundo começasse a soltar foguetes quando eu fiquei na altura dele, perto demais do seu rosto. Não é como nos livros, que as mocinhas sentem que vão derreter, e de repente o mundo fica mais colorido. Só que para mim, o mundo ficou com exatamente as mesmas cores que estavam antes.

-Obrigada – murmurei, puxando minha blusa mais para baixo.

-Você não é aquela garota? - perguntou ele. Ergui meus olhos, esperançosa – Aquela que fez um barraco no meio do refeitório.

-Ah... - droga – Bem, é. Ahn, obrigada de novo. Eu vou indo.

Tentando segurar as lágrimas, dei as costas para ele e apressei o passo de volta para casa.

**Harry Potter**

-Harry, atende a porta – disse mamãe, da cozinha.

-Pede pro pai – respondi, trocando os canais da TV, procurando algo que preste.

-James, atende a porta.

-Manda o Harry atender – respondeu ele, pegando outra fatia de pizza – Eu sou mais velho.

Sorrindo, me levantei e fui até a porta.

-Eu sinto cheiro de pizza – disse Ted, espiando por cima do meu ombro. Eu ri e abri espaço para ele passar.

-Entra aí.

-E aí, Teddy – cumprimentou papai, quando sentamos no chão da sala, ao redor da mesinha de centro – Seu pai te deixa com fome, por acaso?

-Não, eu só não queria ficar lá – respondeu ele, se servindo de pizza. Mamãe chegou da cozinha, trazendo três copos e uma garrafa de refrigerante.

-Ô, guri abusado – brincou, ao ver Ted devorando a pizza – Vou pegar mais um copo. E James, tenta não manchar o tapete.

Papai arregalou os olhos e segurou um pedaço de queijo antes que ele caísse no chão.

-Mas eu nunca fiz isso, amor!

-Ah, sei – resmungou ela, indo pra cozinha.

-Nem sabe quem eu encontrei na rua agora pouco – disse Ted, se dirigindo a mim – A ruiva.

-G-Ginny? - péssima hora para engasgar com a pizza, Harry. Péssima hora.

-Ela estava correndo – continuou ele – Daí ela me viu, prendeu o pé em uma lixeira e caiu.

-É aquela ruiva que veio aqui ontem? - perguntou papai, se metendo na conversa. Ted ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

-É – respondi, sem olhar para eles.

-E a companhia para sua fuga para Londres, também? - continuou ele, e eu tive quase certeza que eles estavam zoando com minha cara. Não respondi. Logo mamãe se juntou a nós, e em menos de três minutos, os dois já estavam contando histórias sobre sua adolescência.

-Não, não, e aí... Pára de rir, James... E aí Sirius "mas esse não é o zoológico?" - contava mamãe, enquanto eu tentava respirar de tanto rir – E assim Sirius nunca mais pôde pisar no Canadá.

Rimos por uns bons minutos antes de conseguirmos voltar a beber algo com segurança.

-Como andam suas músicas, Harry? - perguntou mamãe, cautelosa. De repente eu preferi não ter conseguido para de rir e ter morrido sufocado.

-Tudo normal – respondo, sabendo que não adiantaria mudar de assunto – Segui seus conselhos e fiz a cifra para uma delas. Já gravei, até.

-Sabe, filho, você poderia montar uma banda de rock – disse papai.

-Ah, não, obrigada – respondi, pegando meu décimo quarto pedaço de pizza - Quanto menos eu me destacar nessa sociedade, melhor.

-Lily, nosso filho é um idiota – disse ele, olhando para a esposa, com cara de apavorado. Ela revirou os olhos.

Passei a noite toda pensando naquilo.


	9. Writing The Future

**Maggie Black**

Joguei minha mochila em cima da classe e me deixei cair na cadeira. Depois de cinco dias em casa a coisa mais animadora que tem é aula de química logo no primeiro período. _Brilhante._

-Por que tão depressiva, Maggie?

-Por que tão gay, Sam?

O garoto deu um sorrisinho sarcástico na classe à minha frente. Revirei os olhos.

-Vocês são tão bonitinhos juntos – disse Joan, sentando-se ao meu lado – Posso ser madrinha?

-Eu sei que você está com inveja, Joan – falei.

-Totalmente!

-Eu realmente espero que vocês estejam brincando – disse Sam, sério. Sorri.

-Não se preocupe – eu disse – Seu segredo está a salvo com a gente.

Não é como se fossemos o trio mais esquisito da escola, mas que éramos retardados juntos, ah, isso éramos. Na verdade, acho que não existe ninguém no mundo que não fique com uns neurônios a menos quando está com os melhores amigos. Mas com a gente o negócio era sério. Como o dia que Sam admitiu ser gay, ele ficou tão feliz por não termos tido um piripaque que acabou cantando Taylor Swift no metrô e se declarando para a máquina de refrigerantes. Na verdade, minha reação foi mais ou menos: "Uh, legal. Gays são sexys".

"Agora somos oficialmente as Meninas Super Poderosas."

Sendo Meninas Super Poderosas ou não, nossos poderes não nos salvaram do olhar gélido de "eu vou matar você" que Snape lançou em nossa direção, ao chegar na sala. Bocejei, como se eu não desse a mínima para ele.

-Página 394 – sibilou o professor. Como se estivéssemos ensaiado (não duvido), a turma toda abriu os livros. Joan me cutucou. Olhei pra ela, que me estendeu um papelzinho. Peguei, franzindo o cenho, e ela indicou com a cabeça as classes atrás da gente.

"_Você faz isso de propósito ou uma vaca regurgitou em seu cabelo?"_

Olhei para trás a tempo de ver Matt Daniels, o garoto mais popular do ano, sorrir vitorioso e passar a mão nos cabelos.

Em compensação, ele mal teve tempo de piscar antes de meu punho acertar seu nariz.

**Ted Lupin**

-Seja bem-vinda. Você pode sentar com o Sr. Lupin.

Ergui a cabeça rapidamente. Que Sr. Lupin o quê, ninguém senta comigo. Sou apenas o loiro do fundo da sala, que usa camisetas de banda e não gosta dos colegas de classe. E que _gosta_ de sentar sozinho. Mas aparentemente a professora McGonagall não entendia minha lógica.

-Oi – disse a garota, ao sentar na classe ao meu lado. Respondi com um aceno de cabeça, sem ao menos olhar para ela. Tirei os fones de ouvido e me decidir a pelo menos fingir que presto atenção na aula – Péssimo dia, uh?

Olhei pra ela. Loira, com os olhos absurdamente azuis e com um sorrisinho compreensivo. Tinha a leve impressão que já tinha visto esses olhos antes. Em... Maggie? Não, o tom dela é mais escuro.

-Eu apenas queria estar dormindo em casa – respondi, surpreso demais para inventar uma resposta irônica que faça ela não puxar mais assunto.

-Ou fumando nas esquinas? - perguntou ela, e logo em seguida voltou a observar atentamente a professora. Levantou a mão – Com licença, professora, eu não entendi essa parte. No segundo exemplo, a terceira regra não é aplicada?

McGonagall pareceu satisfeita por ter pelo o menos um aluno que preste na sala, e voltou a explicar o exemplo, tomando toda a atenção da loira ao meu lado. Pisquei, confuso, e voltei a rabiscar no meu caderno.

Se eu estivesse na minha antiga escola, e se uma garota linda como essa sentasse ao meu lado, já haveria assobios por toda a sala, por parte dos meus amigos. E eu receberia soquinhos no ombro na hora do almoço, conselhos de como fazer tal garota cair aos meus pés, e riríamos muito depois ao descobrir que a garota era lésbica. Mas não em Hogwarts. Eu não tinha ninguém. E o fato de Ted Lupin estar sentado com uma garota que mais parecia uma fada não interessava ninguém.

-Qual é o seu nome? - perguntou a garota ao meu lado, pouco antes de dar o sinal.

-Ted – respondi, abortando meu plano de "fazer cara feia e impedir que as pessoas venham falar com você".

-Sou Victoire – disse ela, sorrindo.

-Já nos conhecemos? - perguntei, sem pensar. Ela deu uma risadinha.

-Acho que não.

Quando o sinal bateu, ela se apressou para sair da sala.

Ri em compreensão quando vi Victoire jogar minha embalagem de cigarros na lixeira.

**Hermione Granger**

-RONALD WEASLEY, SEU... PALERMA!

Hermione Granger gritando palavrões no meio do corredor com certeza não é uma coisa que se vê todos os dias. Em compensação, Hermione Granger irritada com Ronald Weasley já é rotina.

-O que eu fiz dessa vez? - perguntou ele, desanimado, enquanto eu me aproximava dele em passos rápidos. Mal Rony teve tempo de se encolher, e eu já empurrava ele contra o próprio armário – _Ouch!_ O que diabos há com você?

-O que diabos há comigo? - repeti, sorrindo com sarcasmo – Você é um mané!

Ele piscou, ainda sem entender. Ah, mas quando eu digo que Rony Weasley tem que voltar para a segunda série, ninguém me escuta!

-Eu fiquei te esperando por quatro horas! - gritei.

-Oh.

-É, _oh_!

Ele engoliu em seco, e pareceu com medo.

-Hermione... - começou Rony, cauteloso – Eu te liguei avisando que não poderia ir.

-Oh, você me ligou? - perguntei, fingindo surpresa. Ele assentiu – Me perdoe por não te atender, talvez seja porque eu sou uma idiota, ou porque _me assaltaram! _Levaram minha bolsa, meu dinheiro, meu celular e meu livro de História! Levaram meu livro de História!_ E você não estava lá!_

Rony não parecia encontrar palavras para dizer. Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem emitir som algum. O corredor estava bem menos silencioso do que antes, e vários alunos pararam para ver a discussão. Bufei, e cruzei os braços.

-Na próxima vez que você sair com uma garota – falei – Tenha certeza que não marcou com sua melhor amiga no mesmo dia.

Dei as costas para o ruivo, planejando esperar o momento certo para dar um chute nele.

**Rony Weasley**

-Rony, você pode fazer o favor de parar de falar de suas brigas estúpidas com Hermione e ir agarrar ela de uma vez?

Pisquei.

-O quê? - perguntei – Desculpe, eu não ouvi.

Harry revirou os olhos.

-Eu to tentando te falar uma coisa importantíssima! - exclamou ele – E você fica me interrompendo!

-Tá, o que você quer falar? - perguntei.

-Agora eu esqueci.

Deitei na grama. A luz do sol penetrava por entre as folhas da árvore sobre nós, me obrigando a fechar os olhos.

-Rony, qual a sua opinião sobre criar uma banda de rock? - perguntou Harry, de repente. Sorri.

-Porque quer saber?

-Sei lá – respondeu ele – Pesquisa de campo.

-Eu acho maneiro – falei – Deve ser legal criar música, e ser admirado por isso.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Sentei-me e o observei.

-Porque quer saber? - insisti. Ele olhou para mim.

-Eu acho que quero fazer música.

E nesse momento maravilhoso, os astros entram em sincronia e cantam We Are The _Champinhons._

-Você tá pensando em montar uma banda? - perguntei, com um leve sorriso.

-É – disse ele – Não sei. É complicado.

-Por causa dos seus pais?

Harry hesitou.

-Não exatamente. Eu não quero que eles pensem que eu quero seguir esse caminho por causa deles. Eu só... - ele engoliu em seco – Queria um jeito de me expressar.

-Pichar muros na calada da noite não estão mais dando conta do recado, huh?

Harry riu, e depois olhou para mim, sério.

-Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

**Harry Potter**

Apertei com força a escrivaninha abaixo de mim, até os nós dos meus dedos ficarem brancos. Rony estava sentado na minha cama, olhando pro além, prestando atenção no que se passava nos fones de ouvido. Rony era meu melhor amigo, e eu precisava mostrar aquilo para alguém.

-Tudo bem – disse ele, retirando os fones. Respirou fundo – É muita informação pra processar, espera um pouco. Primeiro, meu melhor amigo tem um inacreditável talento musical e eu só percebi isso depois de cinco anos. Ok. Segundo... PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊ NÃO ME MOSTROU ISSO ANTES?

-Agora você está me confundindo – falei, confuso.

-Isso é – disse Rony, segurando o CD da minha música – _brilhante._ Por que não mostrou para ninguém?

-Sei lá – respondi, dando de ombros – Medo de estar uma porcaria?

-Acredite, não está. É uma das músicas mais legais que eu já ouvi, e olha que meus vizinhos são astros do rock! Tem toda essa batida criativa, a guitarra emocionante e a letra... A letra é fantástica, cara.

-Ahn... Valeu? - murmurei, coçando a cabeça, envergonhado.

-Vou ouvir de novo – disse Rony, e sem esperar por uma resposta, deu play.

A primeira música que eu tinha criado na vida era sobre loucura. E sobre uma garota. Por alguma razão, em minha cabeça, esses dois assuntos se encaixavam perfeitamente. Talvez porque ama-la seja uma loucura, ou porque a garota é louca. Ou porque o amor em si é visto como uma coisa tão inacreditável que chega a parecer irreal. Ou porque eu sou pirado, gosto de uma garota e não tem nada a ver com isso.

Mas uma coisa era certa: eu estava completamente apaixonado pela irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo.

Rony retirou os fones. Nesse momento, uma lâmpada acesa imaginária pairou sobre minha cabeça. Ele começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas eu o interrompi:

-Sabe, agora que eu pensei melhor, uma banda até que é uma boa ideia.

Sorri. Rony me olhou, franzindo o cenho.

-O que você está planejando, Harry Potter? - perguntou, em um tom de cautela. Me levantei, e seguindo em passos apressados para fora do quarto, falei:

-Vem, Rony! Vamos montar uma banda de rock.


	10. An Existential Question

**Maggie Black**

Bati a porta do carro com força e segui com passos firmes até a porta de casa. Ouvi meu pai suspirar atrás de mim, mas não dei bola. Segui até a cozinha, e pescando uma latinha de Coca da geladeira, sentei no balcão. Logo meu pai se juntou a mim.

-Vai me dar uma surra? - perguntei.

-Eu nunca bati em você, sabe disso – disse ele, calmamente, procurando algo na geladeira. Tal pai, tal filha.

-Tem uma vez pra tudo – falei, bebericando o refrigerante. Papai pegou uma lata de energético e se encostou na pia à minha frente. Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio.

Nossos olhos são idênticos.

-Duas semanas de suspensão – disse ele, por fim. – Sem chance de recuperar as provas desse meio-tempo.

-Não é tão ruim... - murmurei, encolhendo os ombros.

-Por pouco os pais do Fulaninho Deniels não nos processaram – continuou papai, sério.

-Ele que começou! - gritei – Ele chamou meu cabelo de vômito de vaca!

-Não há provas que ele fez isso, Maggie – disse ele – Só um bilhete, que não coincide com a caligrafia do garoto.

-Ah, e você agora está defendendo ele, é? - gritei, descendo do balcão e seguindo para a sala – Porque eu sou a adolescente revoltada, não posso ser levada a sério!

-Você tem 14 anos, Maggie, isso não é considerado adolescência – disse papai, me seguindo, parecendo calmo demais para meu agrado.

-Claro que é! - gritei, me voltando para ele no primeiro degrau da escada – EU PESQUISEI NO GOOGLE!

Por um segundo, pareceu que ele queria rir da minha cara.

-Eu não estou defendendo aquele mané, Maggie – disse meu pai – Só quero a verdade.

-EU ESTOU DIZENDO A VERDADE! - berrei, sem saber ao certo porque estava tão exaltada. Subi as escadas correndo – VOCÊ NUNCA ACREDITA EM MIM!

-Você é maluca.

-ENTÃO ME VENDE E COMPRA UM COELHO PRA PÔR NO MEU LUGAR!

Antes de bater a porta do meu quarto, ainda pude ouvir papai, da sala:

-Isso não é de um filme?

**Rony Weasley**

Harry Potter tomava seu milkshake com tanta fúria que chegava a me assustar.

-Você tá bem? - perguntei, e ele não respondeu. Apenas continuou a observar as pessoas passeando pelo centro de Hogsmead – Vem cá, a gente não ia criar uma banda de rock?

Harry se desgrudou do seu canudo e me olhou, afobado.

-Tá vendo essas pessoas? - perguntou, apontando para os passantes. Assenti – Sabe do que elas precisam?

-Do seu décimo terceiro?

-De uma razão para viver – disse Harry, me ignorando – E vamos dar essa razão a elas.

-Você vai pagar milkshake pra todo mundo?

-Vamos fazer música. E inspirar essas pessoas a continuarem lutando e acreditarem que existe um futuro melhor... Ou algo assim.

Harry voltou ao seu milkshake de morango.

-Elas parecem bem felizes para mim – comentei – Esse não é um pensamento meio convencido?

-Nope – respondeu ele – É esperançoso.

-Me diga uma coisa – falei – Porque estamos tomando sorvete no centro ao invés de estarmos planejando nossa ascensão à indústria musical?

-Eu tô pensando – disse Harry, pensativo. Ele olhou para mim – Acho que depois dessa caminhada e desse milkshake meu cérebro caiu na real e percebeu que isso é loucura.

-Fala sério, Harry! - exclamei – Não vai desistir agora, tá? Para de babaquice.

-Sério – resmungou ele, desanimando como um balão que murcha.

-Olha, eu não caminhei sete quadras até o centro para ver você desistir, ok? - falei, ficando de frente para ele e cutucando seu ombro – Sua música é fantástica, e se você tem tanta vontade de fazer as pessoas felizes, pra quê desistir?

-Ele tá certo – disse o garçom da loja de sorvete.

-Se você tem um sonho, corra atrás dele. Se não alguém toma seu lugar.

Harry mordeu o lábio.

-Precisamos de um guitarrista – disse ele – E de um baterista.

Sorri.

-Esse é o Harry que eu conheço.

E dando uma de Harry Potter, saí da loja em passos largos, dizendo:

-Vem, Harry! Vamos mudar o mundo.

**Ginny Weasley**

Pisquei confusa.

-Eles foram vistos em Madagascar, carregando sacos manchados de algo vermelho – dizia Luna Lovegood, com uma voz tão calma que chegava a dar sono – Acreditam que eram cérebros dos macacos da região, que usaram para fazer experiências na Nave-Mãe.

Como eu começara a conversar com essa garota, isso eu não tinha a mínima ideia. Só sabia que estava no meio de um dos corredores de Hogwarts, com uma loira completamente pirada em minha frente, falando sobre alienígenas.

-Acredito que não é mais uma farsa criada para assustar a população, ou para fazer propaganda de um video-game, como aconteceu no Japão. Se fosse isso eu não teria ouvido...

-Ginny!

_Graças a Deus._

-O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Dean, se aproximando – Te procurei por toda parte.

Ele percebeu com quem eu estava, e parou, confuso.

-Ãhn, eu estava tendo uma construtiva conversa com Luna sobre desmaquilantes e... Naves-Mães – balbuciei, e me voltei para a garota – Tenho que ir agora. Continuamos nossa conversa mais tarde.

-Ok, tchau – disse ela simplesmente, e dando um giro gracioso, se afastou. Sacudi a cabeça, confusa. Eu e Dean seguimos até a saída, de mãos dadas.

-Por que você estava falando com ela? - perguntou ele, quando chegamos ao gramado.

-Sei lá – falei – Uma hora eu estava guardando meu uniforme no armário, e na outra estava conversando sobre cérebros de macacos com uma garota com quem eu nunca falara na vida. Acho que ela me parou no corredor, mas não tenho...

-Ginny, precisamos conversar.

Ele parou abruptamente na metade do gramado, e soltou minha mão. Se Dean Thomas me interrompe, assim, do nada, deve ser coisa séria.

-O que foi? - perguntei – Tá tudo bem?

-Não, não tá tudo bem – disse ele – Você anda muito estranha ultimamente.

-Estranha? - perguntei, rindo – Eu não estou estranha. Eu estou como eu sempre estive.

-Não, você mudou – continuou ele – Primeiro começou com... _isso – _ele olhou significativamente para minha camiseta, preta e com os dizeres "Green Day" na frente – Depois você mal fala com seus amigos...

-Você tá assim por causa de uma camiseta? - perguntei, sorrindo – Nem é minha, o Harry que me emprestou...

Percebi que tinha falado merda depois que vi sua expressão exaltada.

-Harry Potter anda te emprestando roupas? - perguntou ele, de sobrancelhas erguidas – E depois diz que não mudou. Sério, Ginny, o que está acontecendo?

Dean me observava com uma expressão levemente preocupada. Agora que ele falava, percebi que ele tinha uma porcentagem de razão. A Ginny de duas semanas atrás nunca usaria nada como camisetas de banda, ainda mais aquela surrada e emprestada, de um garoto que ela nem ao menos sabia que existia. Agora ela andava pra lá e pra cá com esse garoto esquisito, ouvia bandas de rock e não retornava ás ligações do próprio namorado.

-Eu... - comecei, e engoli em seco – Você vai terminar comigo?

-Não – ele balançou a cabeça – Eu só quero saber porque você mudou tanto. Você não é a mesma garota de duas semanas atrás._ Aquela_ era minha namorada.

-Essa sou eu, agora – falei, tentando manter a voz firme e confiante – Uma garota que gosta de escutar música boa e que não se importa com o que os outros pensam.

-Não sei o que essa música fez com você – disse Dean – Mas você mudou, Ginny. Pensa um pouco, ok? Porque essa não é a garota de quem eu gosto.

Ele deu ás costas para mim e se foi.

-Droga – resmunguei.

Se Dean realmente gostasse de mim, ele me aceitaria como eu sou. Não é? Mas eu também não estava sendo muito justa com ele. Mudando assim, de uma hora para a outra, porque, admito, eu mudei. E por mais que eu só tenha trocado roupas de líderes de torcida por camisetas de bandas, minha personalidade continuava a mesma. Só um pouco mais objetiva devido ás músicas que eu ouvia ultimamente.

Suspirei e sentei no chão, começando a pensar seriamente se me aproximar de Harry Potter fora mesmo uma boa ideia.

**Ted Lupin**

-Não me diga que estão pensando em dominar Las Vegas de novo. Porque o pessoal de lá já conhece vocês.

-Isso é passado, Ted – disse Rony, revirando os olhos – Éramos pequenos.

-Isso foi há três meses – falei, mas ele me ignorou.

-Fala pra ele, Harry.

Harry, sentado de pernas cruzadas em meu tapete, tomava seu milkshake como se fosse uma criança abandonada. Quando se ouviu o barulho do canudo sugando o ar, ele pareceu triste.

-Cabô – disse, olhando para Rony, e passou a morder o canudo.

-Ah, não. _Não me diga_ que ele tomou gasolina de novo – falei, em um falso tom de preocupação.

Harry resmungou.

-Foi só uma vez – murmurou ele, pelo canto da boca – Eu achei que fosse refrigerante.

-Que seja – falei – Podem me dar o motivo de terem invadido meu quarto?

-Seu tapete é macio – sussurrou Harry, deitando de cara no chão e suspirando. Olhei para ele, e depois para Rony.

-Sério, o que você deu para ele?

Rony coçou a cabeça.

-Hoje Harry veio com uma ideia muito estranha – disse ele. Ouviu-se o garoto suspirar novamente, com a cara no tapete – Ele me mostrou a música que ele gravou e disse que queria fazer música.

Meu queixo caiu.

-Ahn tá – falei, rindo – Harry Potter querendo fazer música?

-Bem melhor do que a época que Harry Potter queria ser o Homem-Aranha – resmungou ele, sem levantar a cabeça.

-Estamos pensando em criar uma banda de rock – disse Rony – E queremos você nela.

Olhei para ele.

-Não ria – pediu Rony. Mordi o interior da minha boca.

-Não estou rindo – falei, mas logo depois explodi em risadas. E parei quando vi que ninguém me acompanhava.

-Pera, você tá falando sério? - perguntei, agora pasmo.

-Seríssimo – disse Harry. Diz o cara que tá com a cara enfiada no tapete felpudo do primo.

-E vocês me querem nela?

-Você é um excelente baixista – disse Rony – E que eu me lembre, você já teve uma banda de rock.

-Na quarta série – falei, cruzando os braços – E era com meus amigos imaginários.

-Precisamos de você, Ted – disse Harry, sentando – Rony na guitarra, eu na bateria e você no baixo e nos vocais.

-Ah, além de tocar baixo com um bando de pirralhos, vocês ainda querem que eu cante?

-Você cantou no musical da primeira série – disse Harry.

-Era um musical. Eu era a pedra. Pedras _não cantam –_ resmunguei.

-James canta – comentou Rony.

-Ok, saiam do meu quarto – falei, me levantado e abrindo a porta.

-Mas...

-Minha resposta é não. Por favor, saiam.

-Você nem ao menos pensou! - exclamou Harry.

-Hm, deixa eu ver – fingi pensar – Não. Se eu quisesse tocar com um bando de pirralhos, eu ia pro maternal. _Saiam._

Harry se ergueu do chão, e os dois saíram do meu quarto emburrados. Harry se voltou para mim.

-A Hannah Montana morre no final.

A porta bateu na cara dele ao mesmo tempo que soltei um grito de frustração.


	11. And No One Gets Hurt

**Harry Pótah**

-Estudos recentes comprovam que você é um mané.

Escondi meu demo em uma caixa de CD do Sum 41, e o enfiei no meio da minha coleção. Me voltei para Rony.

-Não é estupidez – falei – É ser realista.

-Eu nunca disse que você era estúpido – continuou ele – Mas esse adjetivo também serve.

-Você ao menos sabe o que é um adjetivo?

-Você é a pessoa que desiste mais facilmente no mundo todo – disse ele, me ignorando.

-Eu não desisti – falei, e Rony se aprumou na cadeira – Só estou me preparando psicologicamente para um evidente fracasso!

Ele soltou um muxoxo, impaciente.

-Você nem ao menos tentou!

-Eu falei com Ted, não falei?

-Como se a banda dependesse de Ted! - exclamou – Você faz ideia de quantos guitarristas bons existem dando sopa por aí? Na nossa escola tem uns vinte!

-Ah, é, tipo _Draco Malfoy_? - revirei os olhos, irritado – Quem iria querer entrar em uma banda com Harry Potter e Rony Weasley?

Rony me olhou, de boca aberta.

-Ah, Rony – comecei, ao ver ele suspirar. O ruivo desviou os olhos e se levantou.

-Tá bom então – disse ele, pegando sua mochila em um canto. Talvez tenha sido minha imaginação, mas acredito que ouvi Rony fungando – A gente se vê amanhã, Harry Potter.

Tentei chamá-lo, mas ele já tinha saído. _Brilhante, Potter._ Em uma tarde eu tinha conseguido arruinar com a possibilidade de criar uma banda de rock com meu melhor amigo e ainda tinha praticamente declarado que formávamos um grupo de bocós. E muitas pessoas simplesmente _não _gostam de ser chamados de bocós. Me atirei na cama, me sentindo um completo mané.

-HARRY!

Fechei os olhos de cansaço quando a porta do meu quarto foi escancarada. Preciso me lembrar de comprar um dicionário para meu pai. Talvez assim ele aprenda de vez o significado da palavra "privacidade".

-Por quê o furacão ruivo passou correndo por nossa sala? - gritou ele, apontando para mim com uma espátula. Havia um avental "BEIJE O ROQUEIRO" pendurado em seu pescoço – Ele nem ao menos quis experimentar minhas panquecas! O que você fez com ele?

Suspirei e contei até três antes de responder.

-Pai, ninguém quer experimentar suas panquecas. Ninguém tem _coragem_ de colocar na boca qualquer coisa que você tenha cozinhado.

-Ahãm, ruim pra ele – resmungou – Porquê sua mãe que fez as panquecas.

-Então porque você está com o avental? - perguntei, me erguendo sobre os ombros e o encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Porque... Porque... - tentou papai. - Porque esse avental é _muito maneiro._

Soltei um muxoxo impaciente e voltei a jogar a cabeça no colchão. O que foi uma péssima ideia, já que ela acertou em cheio o controle do Wii. Esfreguei o cocuruto e senti a cama afundar.

-Tá, e aí? - perguntou papai, sentado ao meu lado – O que diabos aconteceu pra seu amigo sair correndo de casa mais vermelho do que ele normalmente é?

Olhei pra ele com os olho lacrimejantes de dor. Por alguns instantes, me permiti apreciar o fabuloso fato de nós dois sermos exatamente iguais. Tirando os olhos, algumas rugas, e o avental ridículo, James Potter era igual ao filho. Mesma cara, mesmo cabelo, mesmo gosto musical. Mesma inclinação para a música.

_Cale a boca, Harry_, repreendi a mim mesmo. _Ele é um astro do rock. E você? Você é o filho dele, que o único feito excitante de sua existência fora enfiar mostarda no nariz._

-Eu... - comecei, mas um bolo se formou em minha garganta. Quero dizer, como se diz ao pai que quer formar uma banda de rock? Não deveria ter um manual para isso?

"_Manual para aspirantes a astros do rock, página 1 de 1, por Harry Potter:_

_ "eu vou criar uma banda de rock"._

_ uma banda de rock._

_ pelo mundo inspirando manés como você a lutarem pela libertação da sociedade alienada e blá blá blá toque rock com toda sua show de bolisse._

_ um quarto de hotel._

donuts_ com queijo._

_ assassinado por um fã maluco e entre pra história."_

-Nada não – falei. - Não aconteceu nada.

**Ted Lupin**

Dorcas me observava do outro lado da mesa, de olhos apertados. Engoli em seco.

Depois de duas semanas e de várias brigas "familiares", eu finalmente aceitara jantar com meu pai e com sua esposa, na mesa, como se fossemos normais. Mas não éramos normais. Esse momento esquisito e vergonhoso só fora aceito por minha parte porque eu sabia que não tinha saída. Dorcas praticamente me ameaçara. Ou eu contava para meu pai que tinha feito uma tatuagem, ou ela contava.

Dorcas pigarreou, e meu sangue gelou.

-Como é que foi o teste lá na gravadora, Remus? - perguntou ela, e eu tive um momento glorioso de alívio. Remus suspirou.

-Foi cansativo – disse ele – Sirius queria dar uma chance aos garotos, mas eu sabia que eles não tinham chances. Quero dizer, o baixista tocava banjo!

Dorcas riu, e eu não consegui reprimir um sorrisinho.

-Qual era o nome da banda? - perguntei.

-The Boys and The Banjo – respondeu Remus, pensativo.

-Você devia ter previsto isso – brincou Dorcas.

-Oh, claro, porque todos os nomes de banda tem que ser levados ao pé da letra – ironizei, agressivo, antes que ele pudesse responder – Porque Nirvana era _mesmo_ formado por seguidores do Budismo.

Dorcas não respondeu. Os dois ficaram apenas me olhando em silêncio. Abaixei o rosto para meu prato e nada disse. Pude ouvir alguns resquícios de conversa alguns segundos depois, mas não era nada pelo que eu me interessava, então fiquei na minha.

Até jogarem um pãozinho na minha testa.

-Quê! - exclamei, tirando gergelim do meu cabelo.

-Ted, tem alguma coisa que você queira contar para seu pai? - perguntou Dorcas, em um tom sério. Mentalmente me perguntei para onde fora aquela jovem retardada e risonha das antigas fotografias.

-Ahn... Eu dessequei um sapo hoje – falei, com um sorrisinho amarelo. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Para qual aula?

-Nenhuma.

-_Ted –_ chamou Dorcas, com um olhar significativo. Suspirei.

-Tá, tá – resmunguei, largando o garfo e me encostando para trás – Tenho que admitir. Eu... O cachorro comeu meu dever.

-Pelo amor de Deus! - gritou Dorcas, exaltada – Custa falar a verdade?

-Maggie comeu meu dever! - gritei.

-Como você pode ser assim? É uma coisa importante, Ted! Você tem que contar para seu pai! - continuou Dorcas, seu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva. Remus só observava, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-É uma coisa séria! - exclamei – Mas não tem nada a ver com você!

-Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Remus, alto.

-Seu filho fez uma tatuagem! - soltou Dorcas. Me ergui da cadeira, batendo os punhos com força na mesa. Ela me encarou confiante.

-Você _o quê_? - meu pai se ergueu também, ficando mais alto do que eu. De repente eu não parecia tão poderoso assim. - Quando? Como? _Sua mãe deixou?_

-Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo! - gritei – Não preciso pedir!

-Você é apenas uma criança!

-Eu já tenho 17 anos! - falei. Criança? Francamente!- E isso é a maioridade!

_-Na Polônia! - _exclamou Dorcas, revirando os olhos.

-Ok, chega – disse Remus – Vou ligar para sua mãe.

Ele saiu da cozinha em passos firmes. Me virei para Dorcas.

-Muito obrigado – disse, irônico – Por afundar ainda mais minha relação com meu pai! - ela abriu a boca para falar – É tudo sua culpa.

Chutando minha cadeira para o lado, deixei ela sozinha. Ao passar pela sala, tive um vislumbre de meu pai gritando ao telefone.

**Ginny Weasley**

-Mãe, você viu o Rony?

Mal eu terminei a frase o garoto passou pela sala, bufando.

-Acho que vi, sim – disse mamãe, tricotando alguma coisa que parecia um poodle amarelo. Ouvimos os bufos de Rony até a cozinha, e, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ele voltou à sala, segurando um copo de suco de abacate, bufando.

-Olha quem veio dar o ar de sua graça – disse Fred, escorado no portal da porta da cozinha, atrás dele – Achamos que – ele ficou em silêncio. - Achamos que... - silêncio de novo. Ele fez uma careta, bateu o pé e se voltou para as escadas – GEORGE! VOCÊ TEM QUE ESTAR AQUI PARA COMPLETAR A PIADA!

-NÃO TENHO NÃO! - ouviu-se a voz abafada de George, do segundo andar.

-QUE GRAÇA TEM TER UM GÊMEO IDÊNTICO SE ELE NÃO ESTÁ AQUI PARA COMPLETAR MINHAS PIADAS?

-SE VOCÊ PARASSE DE USAR ROUPAS IGUAIS A MIM, TALVEZ EU ANDARIA COM VOCÊ!

-E QUAL É O SIGNIFICADO DE IDÊNTICO PARA VOCÊ?

-Fred, por favor – suspirou mamãe, ainda voltada para seu poodle de lã.

-Eu não sou o Fred! - exclamou Fred.

-Isso costumava ter graça – falei para Victoire, que observava tudo de um canto, quando me lembrei que eu odeio ela.

-Ele não é o Fred! - disse George, aparecendo ao lado do irmão – Eu sou o Fred!

-Você não estava lá em cima? - perguntei.

-Mas você não era o George? - perguntou Fred, olhando para o outro como se ele fosse retardado.

-Você está contradizendo a si mesmo – disse George – Você não era o George?

-Não _hoje!_

-Meninos – chamou mamãe, e os dois olharam para ela – Vão catar coquinho, vão.

Com um suspiro cansado, percebi que Rony não estava mais na sala, e eu não estava nem um pouco afim de entrar no covil do mal que é o seu quarto. Deixei a sala, com mamãe costurando seu poodle, com Victoire lendo algo que provavelmente era romance de vampiros, e com meus irmãos em uma firme discussão para descobrirem _quem é quem _e me dirigi à saída.

Harry quase deixou seu vidro de picles cair quando me viu na sua porta. Porque ele carregava um vidro de picles? Isso eu queria saber.

-Ginny? - ele abraçou o vidro, e me olhou assustado – São, tipo, dez da noite.

_-Me dê o picles e ninguém se machuca._

-Quê?!

-Francamente, você não tem senso de humor? - perguntei, sorrindo – Eu só queria conversar.

-Ahn, tá – disse ele, e pareceu pensar por alguns segundos – Meus pais estão em casa – Harry falou, como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo.

-Tá... - franzi o cenho – Você pode conversar ou não?

De repente ele pareceu perceber que eu estava do lado de fora.

-Sobre lá pro quarto – disse, abrindo espaço para eu passar – Eu já vou.

Subi as escadas, ouvindo o barulho de pratos e risadas na cozinha, junto com algo que parecia uma imitação bem ruinzinha de Elvis Presley.

O quarto de Harry estava a mesma coisa de sempre. Tirei os CDs do bolso do meu moletom e os coloquei na prateleira cuidadosamente, passando a observar o resto. Peguei quatro aleatórios. Pulei de susto quando a porta abriu.

-Cara, você tá dando uma de 007, é isso? - perguntei, ao ver ele escorado na porta, vermelho.

-Tipo isso – disse ele, e se aproximou – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você disse que queria conversar.

-Ah, sei lá – falei, colocando os CDs no bolso – A vida é complicada, não é?

-Pois é.

-Parece que o mundo conspira contra a gente.

-É o que eu diga...

-E que tudo ao nosso redor está uma total e imensa _bosta._

-Deprimente.

-Isso é normal para quem escuta rock?

-Totalmente.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, até ouvirmos um estrondo do andar de baixo.

-Acho que o meu pai descobriu onde guardamos os doces – sussurrou Harry, como que por medo de ser ouvido.

-Eu vou pra casa.

Não sou estúpida. Sei quando minha companhia não é agradável. Fato que foi confirmado quando Harry não me impediu de sair porta afora. Ignorei as conversas vinda da cozinha e me voltei para a escuridão da noite no lado de fora. Ao chegar na calçada, tirei os CDs do bolso.

School Of Rock. School Of Rock. My Chemical Romance. Sum 41.

Suspirei.

Ia ser uma _longa _noite.


	12. I Can't Find The Best In All Of This

**Maggie Black**

Por mais que eu fosse uma adolescente revoltada com meus pais e tudo mais, a Black Records era tudo menos chata.

Por fora, um prédio moderno no centro de Londres. Por dentro, um circo. Você nunca sabe o que vai encontrar no próximo corredor. Talvez homens de saia de uma banda irlandesa ou talvez alguns jovens tentando se passar pelo Kiss. Mais surpreendente do que isso, só encontrar Maggie Black.

-Maggie! - exclamou Katherine, a estagiária, quando eu entrei pela porta da frente e me encostei no balcão da recepção, como se fosse dona do lugar. - Que surpresa você aqui. Sua mãe te trouxe?

-Pois é, pois é – suspirei – Estive muito atolada de trabalho esses dias, se é que você me entende. Sabe, ficar em casa ouvindo música vinte e quatro horas por dia ás vezes é muito cansativo – falei, e ela fez uma careta. Eu ri. - Nah, eu vim de táxi.

-De Hogsmeade até... Aqui? - ela franziu o cenho.

-É – me inclinei por cima do balcão e murmurei – A propósito, você tem duzentas libras pra me emprestar?

-Maggie!

Me virei e vi meu pai se aproximando, sendo seguido por um garoto que mexia furiosamente em seu iPad. Ele parecia a mesma coisa de sempre, com os cabelos nos ombros, camiseta de banda e all star (~cof cof~ crise de meia idade ~cof cof~). E, inacreditavelmente, tendo em conta toda minha fabulozisse, ele não parecia nem um pouco feliz em me ver.

-O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ele. Eu abri a boca para responder – Me deixe adivinhar: o táxi está lá na frente esperando você fazer uma vaquinha com meus funcionários para pagar o taxista? - sorri, culpada, e ele suspirou. - Charles, por favor.

O jovem atrás dele correu para o lado de fora, mexendo na carteira. Nos termos de estágio, a Black Records era um ícone para os jovens. Eles simplesmente são pagos para trabalhar com música. Quando alguém da empresa é demitido, a fila de adolescentes procurando emprego por aqui chega a virar esquinas. Papai se aproximou, e colocou um braço pelos meus ombros, me guiando até sua sala.

-O que faz aqui? - perguntou novamente, com a voz cansada.

-Mamãe não acreditou na minha greve de fome – respondi, com uma careta – Acho que ela achou a caixa de pizza em baixo da minha cama. Ficou furiosa.

-E por que exatamente você estava fazendo greve de fome?

Chegamos ao seu escritório. Nas paredes, pretas e vermelhas, pendiam quadros de todas as bandas que fizeram sucesso que já passaram por aquela gravadora.

-Chantagem emocional – falei, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - Contando que a mamãe é a campeã mundial de chantagem emocional, acho que não foi uma boa ideia.

Papai reprimiu um sorriso, e sentou em sua cadeira. Sentei em sua frente, com a mesa nos separando.

-_Disso_ eu sei. Uma vez ela fez greve de sexo quando eu não quis levar ela no show do Muse.

-Uou, uou, muita informação! - exclamei, cobrindo os ouvidos com as mãos. Ele riu – E as pessoas ainda não sabem porque os adolescentes de hoje em dia são revoltados... - revirei os olhos – Francamente.

-Na minha época os adolescentes eram bem mais revoltados – comentou papai, pensativo.

-Percebe-se. - indiquei o pôster da School Of Rock atrás dele, onde tio James tinha o cabelo azul e meu próprio pai estava vestido que nem um gigolô. - Falando em show...

A porta do escritório se abriu abruptamente, e alguns homens começaram a entrar, rindo. Eles notaram minha presença e retrocederam, pedindo desculpas e fechando a porta ao sair. Me voltei para papai.

-Aqueles eram os caras do Imagine Dragons? - perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

-Eles nunca batem antes de entrar – respondeu ele, pensativo – Depois de um tempo você aprende a trancar a porta do banheiro.

-Enfim. Falando em show... - comecei, torcendo as mãos no colo – Vai ter um semana que vem que eu queria _muito _ir. Mas...

-Mas... - incentivou ele.

-A proibido para menores de dezesseis desacompanhados.

Pela quadragésima terceira vez no dia, eu odiei o fato de ter catorze anos.

-Deus! - exclamou papai – Show de quem?

-The Pretty Reckless – murmurei, sem olhar para ele.

-A banda daquela loira que fica pelada no palco e fica se esfregando com outras mulheres? - perguntou ele, impassível.

-Ah, bem...

-Você não vai.

-O QUÊ?

-Não é lugar de criança. Você não vai. - sentenciou ele, mexendo no notebook – Quando você tiver idade, beleza. Mas tem um motivo para ser proibido para menores de dezesseis anos.

-Menores de dezesseis anos _desacompanhados_ – corrigi. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-E você espera que eu vá com você?

Dei de ombros. Não percebi que tinha ficado de pé.

-É uma possibilidade.

-Ééé... Não.

Antes que eu pudesse reclamar, o tal de Charles entrou na sala, acompanhado de alguns adolescentes que olharam curiosos para mim.

-Maggie, poderia nos dar licença? - papai me enxotou, sem nem olhar para minha cara.

Saí da gravadora batendo porta, o que não era uma atitude muito profissional, mas pelo menos eu descontava minha raiva em alguma coisa.

**Rony Weasley**

-Hermione, eu tô grávido.

Ela nem ao menos ergueu os olhos. Suspirei, cansado.

-Isso sempre funciona nos filmes – falei comigo mesmo – Por quê será que... Ahhh.

Corriam boatos que hoje teria bolo de carne na hora do almoço. Mas Ronald Weasley não podia comer bolo de carne. Porque ele estava tentando convencer Hermione Granger que ele não era um completo idiota

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir desculpas? - perguntei. Pela sua expressão, umas quatrocentas.

Estávamos na biblioteca. Hermione estava sentada lendo um livro, e eu estava há nada menos que meia hora tentando fazer ela olhar para minha cara. Sem sucesso. Ok. Eu sei que _meio que_ não foi legal ter esquecido que marcamos na lanchonete, e deixar ela sozinha lá. Mas eu sou um ser humano, certo? Seres humanos podem errar.

_Não é?_

-Esse livro deve ser uma bosta – falei, olhando para o livro azul que ela lia. Ao contrário do que eu esperava, Hermione reagiu. Ela fechou o livro e em um baque surdo acertou em cheio minha cabeça. - EI! - me encolhi na cadeira, e arregalei os olhos para a garota – Você não está negando minha existência!

-_Nunca fale do John Green na minha frente_ – sibilou ela, com os olhos faiscando. Acenei com a cabeça freneticamente, mostrando que eu tinha entendido. Ela voltou a sentar e abriu o livro novamente.

-Hermione... - choraminguei, com minha melhor cara de cachorrinho molhado. - Por favor...

-Harry! - exclamou ela.

-Não, eu sou o Rony...

-Oi, pessoal – disse Harry, se aproximando da mesa, parecendo mais cabisbaixo do que nunca. Ele já tem essa aparência de sou-emo-depressivo normalmente, mas hoje parecia pior.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione. Harry deu de ombros.

-Problemas.

-Ah, mas pra _ele_ você olha! - exclamei, e ela nem tchum.

-Não me diga que Draco Malfoy encheu sua mochila de cola de novo – disse Hermione, com uma expressão raivosa.

-Não – respondeu Harry. Ele pensou por alguns segundos, e depois abriu a mochila – É, não. - Ele se atirou em uma cadeira ao meu lado. - Só estou tendo um péssimo dia.

Já ia começar a consolá-lo quando me lembrei de ontem à noite. Tá certo, eu peguei pesado, insistindo com todas as forças por algo que ele não queria. Ou _pensava_ que não queria. Ou que eu pensava que ele _pensava _que ele não queria. Mas na verdade queria. Ou não. Mas não é legal ouvir ele se menosprezando toda hora. Como se qualquer coisa fosse melhor do que ele.

-Ah, Harry – suspirou Hermione – Vai dar tudo certo.

-Duvido.

-Deixa de ser emo, Harry – falei, sem olhar pra ele – Não sei o que aconteceu, mas se for pra você ficar choramingando pelos cantos, é melhor fazer isso longe da gente.

Senti os olhares dos dois sobre mim, e me esforcei para não corar. Harry se levantou, colocou a mochila sobre os ombros e se afastou, se dizer nada. Levantei os olhos, e vi uma Hermione Granger furiosa.

-Qual é o seu problema? - perguntou ela. Aproveitei a deixa:

-Me perdoa pelo outro dia?

Ela voltou ao tal de John Green.

**Harry Potter**

Ao passar por meu pai na sala de estar, tentei não parecer deprimido. Quando a porta do quarto fechou atrás de mim, me dei a liberdade de suspirar. A mochila escorregou do meu ombro e caiu com um baque no chão. Me segurei para não me juntar a ela.

Se Rony estivesse aqui, provavelmente me chamaria de emo. De novo.

Como se eu não tivesse o direito de me sentir para baixo.

Me atirei na cama com a cara enterrada no colchão, apenas parte do meu cérebro tomando consciência da música da School Of Rock que entrava pela janela, provavelmente vinda do quarto de Ginny. Como se não bastasse ter que suportar todo santo dia os imbecis que acham que têm o direito de infernizar a vida das pessoas, ainda tinha perdido o que comprometeria todo meu futuro. O CD com minha música, escondido em uma caixinha do Sum 41. Acordara de manhã e meus olhos seguiram para o ponto específico na minha prateleira, onde ele deveria estar. Mas não estava.

O som vindo pela janela parou, e depois de alguns segundos outra tomou seu lugar.

Não poderia desconfiar de Rony. Por mais que ele ficasse me importunando para continuar com a ideia da banda. Eu sei que ele não faria algo assim. Mesmo depois do que eu disse. Meus pais não mexeriam no meu quarto. Desde o incidente com o Doritos e a tartaruga, eles evitam até passar pela soleira da porta. Simplesmente não tem explicação.

Porquê eu estava tão receoso com a ideia da banda? Porque em minha mente, isso não era aceitável. Eu não conseguia me imaginar num estúdio gravando, ou tocando guitarra em um bar, ou até lançando um disco. Sempre que tentava imaginar isso, a imagem de eu tocando era substituída pela imagem de James Potter tocando. Isso era coisa deles.

Abri os olhos quando ouvi a música.

-Que diabos...? - franzi o cenho. _Eu conheço essa música. _E como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido atirado em cima de mim, a ficha caiu. Não precisei olhar para minha prateleira de CDs para ter certeza.- Ginny.

Me ergui e saí correndo. Ouvi a exclamação de surpresa do meu pai ao me ver correndo pela sala, mas não hesitei em bater a porta da frente. Corri pelo gramado do vizinho. Não toquei a campainha.

-Olá, Sra. Weasley! - gritei sem nem ao menos olhar para ela, correndo escada acima – Tchau, Sra. Weasley!

-Harry? - ouvi ela falar, confusa.

De todas as vezes que eu fora na casa dos Weasleys, nunca prestara a atenção na primeira porta à direita, do primeiro andar, mesmo sabendo de quem ela pertencia. E de quem a janela pertencia. A abri de supetão.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

-GINNY MEU DEUS!

-FECHA FECHA FECHA!

Fechei a porta rapidamente e não respirei por alguns segundos, encarando a madeira. Ofeguei. _Oh, droga. De todas as horas que eu poderia ter invadido o quarto de Ginny Weasley, _pensei, _tinha que escolher aquela em que a ruiva trocava de roupa._

-VOCÊ TÁ PEDINDO PRA MORRER? - berrou ela, ao abrir a porta. A garota tinha colocado uma camiseta, o que tornava as coisas menos constrangedoras.

-Ginny, m-me desculpe, e-eu... – gaguejei, sentindo meu rosto corar. Ela fez uma careta.

-Não por isso, imbecil! - exclamou ela – Por _isso_.

Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que o que ela tinha na mão fora o que causara tudo isso, a razão por eu ter entrado abruptamente no quarto de Ginny Weasley e ter visto ela de sutiã. O CD.

-Bem – engoli em seco, sem olhar para ela – É uma longa história.

-Ah, claro, uma longa história – ironizou ela, revirando os olhos – Grande o suficiente para justificar o fato de você não ter contado para sua amiga que você tem uma banda de rock?

Ela parecia furiosa.

-Eu não tenho uma banda de rock – falei. Ela piscou.

-Não?

-Não.

-Então por que...

-Porque no momento em que eu gravei isso eu estava seriamente pensado em criar uma banda de rock.

Ela franziu o cenho.

-Eu já não tô entendendo mais nada – disse. A Sra. Weasley nos alcançara no topo da escada.

-Tudo bem por aqui? - perguntou ela, receosa.

-Tudo – respondi. Ela assentiu e se afastou lentamente pelo corredor. Ginny suspirou.

-Vamos conversar no seu quarto? - perguntou – Aqui não tem muita privacidade, como você pode ver. Aí você pode me contar essa tal _longa história._

Assenti, e em silêncio nos dirigimos à saída.

-Harry – chamou ela, quando chegamos à calçada. Notei que aquela camiseta da School Of Rock caía muito bem nela. Principalmente quando os cabelos da vocalista na estampa se misturavam com o da garota – Eu sei que você deve ter tido seus motivos, mas... Por favor – ela olhou para mim – Não esconde mais nada de mim.

-Desculpe, Ginny – falei, abrindo a porta de casa e abrindo espaço para ela passar – Eu acho que não estava pronto para ver as reações, só isso.

-Harry, sua anta, qual é o motivo de você ter saído correndo? - perguntou papai, quando entramos na sala de estar. Fechei os olhos e me amaldiçoei mentalmente.

-James, não chame seu filho de anta – disse mamãe, se aproximando. Me segurei para não gemer de frustração – Ele têm companhia!

Definitivamente, eu queria bater minha própria cabeça na parede até esquecer do meu próprio nome. Porque eu _tinha _que trazer Ginny para casa quando na mesma têm metade dos integrantes da School Of Rock, que, a propósito, é uma das bandas favoritas da ruiva.

-Muito prazer, querida – cumprimentou mamãe, abraçando Ginny daquele jeito que só as garotas sabiam fazer – Eu sou Lily Potter.

-Ginny Weasley – disse a ruiva menor, levemente constrangida – Muito prazer, Sra. Potter.

-Ah, eu adoro quando as pessoas chamam ela assim – sorriu papai, bobo, ficando ao lado da esposa – Eu sou James, muito prazer, namorada do Harry!

-PAI! - gritei – Ela... Não... Ai, caramba.

-Ah, tá, entendi – disse ele, indiferente ao meu constrangimento. Ele olhou para a camiseta de Ginny – E pelo visto ela tem bom gosto!

-Ah, é – respondeu a garota, sorrindo – Harry me incitou a gostar. - papai piscou para mim – O senhor é muitíssimo parecido com o guitarrista da School Of Rock, sabia disso?

Papai piscou. Depois de um momento ele olhou para mim. Fiz uma cara de desesperado e ele pareceu entender o recado.

-Pois é – disse papai, sem demonstrar emoção – Já me disseram isso.

-Ginny, vamos subir – chamei, indicando a escada. Ela concordou, e deu um último sorriso para meus pais.

Ginny começou a subir as escadas, com um sorriso no rosto. A segui, dando graças a sei lá quem que ela não tinha percebido.

Mas fiz isso cedo demais.

Assim que seu pé alcançou o terceiro degrau, a garota estacou. Agora sem sorrir, ela olhou para baixo, para a estampa da própria camiseta. Depois para meus pais. Seu olhar caiu nos cabelos estupidamente ruivos de minha mãe, que deu um sorrisinho envergonhado. De volta para sua camiseta. Depois para mim.

-Harry? - chamou, em um fio de voz. Sorri amarelo.

-Ahn... Surpresa?

Eu pensei que ela fosse gritar. Pular em cima dos meus pais, ou até desmaiar. Mas não. Ruivas não são tão simples assim.

Ginny Weasley me deu um soco. Caí de costas nos primeiros degraus da escada, e ouvi a porta bater.

-Uau – disse meu pai, no silêncio que se seguiu – Essa foi a melhor reação de um fã de todos os tempos.

_N/A: Eu sempre quis colocar esse tal de "N/A" aqui ~risos~ Sei que nunca apareço por aqui, mas resolvi da um oi._

_Então... OI! Bem, eu espero que estejam gostando da fic, é. Purque é tri escrever e não saber se as pessoas gostam ou não ~cof cof~ Mas enfim. Perdão pelas demoras. Estou tentando me programar psicologicamente para isso não acontecer de novo. Se bem que depois de tanto tempo vocês já devem estar até acostumados ~risos nervosos~_

_Qualquer coisa, deixem review. Pode não parecer, mas a felicidade que eu tenho quando vocês dão sinal de vida é extrema._

_**Veronica D. M: **Não desanime, por Merlim! Eu sei que não respondi o último review, mas foi porque eu fiquei tão mexida com ele que não sabia como fazê-lo kkkkkk Sinceramente, eu amei de paixão. Foi um dos melhores que eu recebi até agora aqui no ~sinta-se poderosa~ Então, ~pigarreia e canta~ NÃO SE REPRIMA, NÃO SE REPRIMA ~masoq~ Esperarei ansiosamente pelo seu perdão. Capítulo grandão procê, e um pão de quejo ~atira pela tela~ bjaum_

_Viram? Ela ganhou pão de queijo. Sigam seu exemplo. É. Acho que era isso. Sou meio nova nesse negócio de fazer Notas no final. Enfim. Até o próximo capítulo!_

_~Snapelicious abana loucamente e depois percebe que eles não podem vê-la~_


	13. If You Never Try You'll Never Know

**Maggie Black**

Respirei fundo e fiquei na ponta dos pés. Coloquei a cabeça em cima das mãos, sobre a murada. Londres, em seus maravilhosos e criativos tons de puro cinza, nunca esteve tão deprimente.

Mãos fortes me puxaram para trás, e, com um grito, eu quase fui atropelada por um ônibus. Mas aqueles braços me seguraram.

Soltei um palavrão e me desvencilhei do aperto, dando dois passos para trás. E tive que piscar repetidamente para ter certeza de que meus olhos não me pregavam peças.

-Sabe – disse Draco Malfoy – Essa seria uma decisão muito idiota.

Demorei um tempo, mas encontrei minha voz em algum lugar perto do sentimento de total perplexidade.

-O quê? - perguntei.

-Pular – disse ele, simplesmente. Fiquei de boca aberta, tentando descobrir do que diabos ele estava falando – Eu sei que sou lindo, mas não precisa parecer uma retardada.

Voltei à vida ao ouvir seu comentário.

-Mas eu... Eu não ia pular! - exclamei. Draco Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Nossa – murmurei para mim mesma – Será que eu parecia tão emo assim?

-Pois parecia – disse Malfoy, passando o peso de uma perna para a outra – Pessoas que querem simplesmente observar o Tâmisa não ficam na ponta dos pés inclinados sobre a amurada.

-E pessoas que querem pular no Tâmisa não ficam simplesmente inclinados sobre a amurada, eles sobem nela e se matam de uma vez – cruzei os braços sobre o peito – E mesmo se eu estivesse com a intenção de pular, porquê você se importaria?

Malfoy não pareceu se abalar.

-Você parece saber muito bem como se atirar de uma ponte. Porquê eu _não_ me importaria?

-Esqueceu que você é o cara que faz da vida do meu primo um inferno? - perguntei. Ele pareceu confuso.

-Quem é o seu primo?

-Harry Potter.

Eu realmente não esperava que ele começasse a rir.

-Desculpe, desculpe – pediu ele, ao ver que eu revirava os olhos e apoiava os cotovelos na murada da ponte, de costas para o rio. - Mas aquele cara é realmente um mané. - Não respondi – Vocês não se parecem. Tem certeza que são primos?

-Não somos primos – resmunguei, quando ele parou ao meu lado – É só um modo de falar. Nossos pais são melhores amigos.

-Essa lógica não faz muito sentido – comentou Malfoy.

-Nada em minha vida faz sentido – falei, e logo depois percebi que _realmente_ parecia emo demais.

-Seu cabelo não faz sentido – disse ele, em um tom de quem não quer nada.

-Eu quase fui expulsa por dar um soco em Matt Daniels quando ele disse algo parecido sobre meu cabelo – comentei, imitando seu tom displicente.

-Achei que foi porque você escreveu "Sonserina detona" na parede de um corredor do terceiro andar.

-E o pessoal da segunda série acha que foi porque eu vendi meu rim – falei – Como eu disse, nada faz sentido. Eu nem ao menos sei o que é Sonserina.

-E o que você faz com seus livros de história, usa de apoio para o prato? - perguntou ele, irônico.

-Na maioria das vezes – respondi, baixinho.

-Achei que você soubesse pelo o menos o básico da história da nossa escola – comentou ele – Que eu saiba, seu pai é bem preconceituoso quando se trata desses assuntos.

Me virei para ele.

-E desde quando você conhece meu pai? - perguntei. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-O ex-baterista de uma famosa banda de rock? Quem não conheceria ele?

-Ahn, todo mundo que nasceu nesse século? - ironizei. _Deus_, como eu sou engraçada.

-Isso é esquisito – disse ele, desviando os olhos para o Tâmisa – Então, quer uma carona para Hogsmeade?

-A única coisa que você fez foi falar mal dos meus parentes – falei. Ele deu de ombros, e se afastou lentamente. Olhei ao redor, desesperada – Hey! - chamei, e ele se virou – Não me deixe aqui sozinha.

E me apressei para acompanhá-lo.

**Ginny Weasley**

Eu tinha plena consciência de que meu celular vibrava em cima da cama. Mas eu não queria ouvir nada que Harry Potter tinha a me dizer.

Naquela noite, eu não tinha forças nem para chorar. Um turbilhão de sentimentos me confundiam. Eu estava com raiva daquele idiota. Queria mais do que tudo destroçar sua cara com um prego. Mas então porquê essa vontade de rir?

Segurei com mais força o CD em minhas mãos. Não tinha coragem de quebrá-lo. Mas também não conseguia dar _play. _Tinha ouvido meio minuto antes de Harry entrar abruptamente em meu quarto. Adorei o som, mas fiquei apavorada com a voz do cantor. O cantor, que era Harry Potter, meu amigo, o garoto que não fala nada, que tem vergonha até de existir. Cantando uma música de rock. Fui colocar uma roupa para ir até a casa dele e pedir para que _por favor, Harry, me explique o que diabos você está fazendo em um CD de rock._ Mas o que aconteceu foi puro desastre.

Tentei reprimir o sorriso que surgiu em meus lábios, mas foi mais forte do que eu. Cobri a boca com a manga do blusão e olhei ao redor, para me certificar que ninguém presenciou meu crime.

-Meus vizinhos são astros do rock – falei baixinho, para o vazio do meu quarto – Meus vizinhos são ex-integrantes da School Of Rock. _Harry é filho deles._

Como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico, me ergui de um salto e atravessei o quarto, indo em direção à janela. Após me certificar de que a luz do quarto vizinho estava apagada, fechei o vidro e as cortinas. Abri a tampa do rádio.

-Vamos ver que segredos você esconde, Harry Potter.

E antes que eu pudesse me arrepender, dei _play_. Os três segundos de espera foram agonizantes. Uma bateria começou, e minha respiração parou.

**I can't get my feet up off the edge**

_(Eu não posso colocar meus pés para fora do limite)_

**I kinda like the little rush you get**

_(Eu meio que gosto da adrenalina que você fica)_

**When you're stanting close to death**

_(Quando você está perto da morte)_

**Like when you're driving me crazy**

_(Como quando você me enlouquece)_

Ofeguei. Definitivamente era Harry. Pisquei várias vezes para me acalmar e apertei com força minhas próprias mangas

**Hold on as we crash into the earth**

_(Segure-se enquanto caímos na Terra)_

**A bit of pain you suffer when you're hurt, for real**

_(Você sofre uma dorzinha quando está machucada, é sério)_

**Cause you were driving me crazy**

_(Porque você estava me deixando louco)_

Tão bem. Harry cantava _tão bem_. Fechei os olhos e dessa vez não reprimi o sorriso. Ele não tinha me contado, mas quem se importa? O fato é que a verdade é fantástica.

**By your lips, your words a robbery**

_(Dos seus lábios, as palavras são um roubo)_

**Do you grin insede? You're killing me **

_(Você sorri por dentro? Está me matando)_

**All long we talked about forever**

_(O tempo todo, falamos de "eternamente")_

**I kinda think that we won't get better**

_(Eu meio que penso que não vamos melhorar)_

**It's the longest start but the end's not too far away**

_(É um longo começo mas o fim não está muito distante)_

**Did you know? I'm here to stay**

_(Você sabia? Eu estou aqui para ficar)_

**We'll stagger home after midnight**

_(Vamos cambalear em casa depois da meia-noite)_

**Sleep arm and arm in the stairwell**

_(Dormir abraçados na escadaria)_

**We'll fall apart on the weekend**

_(Vamos desmoronar no fim de semana)_

**These nights go on and on and on**

_(Estas noites continuam e continuam e continuam)_

Abri os olhos e encarei o aparelho, como se ele estivesse me pregando uma peça.

-O quê...? - murmurei, e dediquei toda minha atenção à letra – Harry? - chamei, como se a gravação pudesse me ouvir – O que você quer dizer com isso?

**I can't keep your voice out of my head**

_(Eu não consigo manter sua voz fora da minha cabeça)_

**All I hear are many echoes of**

_(Tudo o que ouço são muitos ecos das)_

**The darkest words you said**

_(Mais escuras palavras que você disse)_

**And it's driving me crazy**

_(E está me deixando louco)_

**I can't find the best in all of this**

_(Eu não consigo encontrar o melhor nisso tudo)_

**But I'm always looking out for you**

_(Mas eu estou sempre procurando por você)_

**Cause you're the one I miss**

_(Porque você é o que eu sinto falta)_

**And it's driving me crazy**

_(E isso está me deixando louco)_

Silêncio. A música tinha acabado.

-Pelo o jeito você já sabe.

Me virei e para ver um Rony de pijamas parado à minha porta.

-Quando... - engoli em seco – Quando Harry gravou isso?

-Há umas três semanas, acho – deu de ombros – Mas ele só me mostrou antes de ontem. E pelo o visto mostrou para você também.

_As datas coincidem, _disse a parte sonhadora de mim mesma. A mandei calar a boca.

-Ele não me mostrou – falei – Peguei o CD achando que fosse outra coisa e o ouvi, então... Nós brigamos e... - não consegui continuar. Se Rony queria dizer algo, não demonstrou. Pigarreei. - Harry mencionou algo sobre... Criar uma banda de rock. Sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?

-É, ele tinha pensado nisso – disse Rony, se mexendo desconfortável – Eu seria o baixista.

-Você sabe tocar baixo? - perguntei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e franzindo o cenho.

-Harry me ensinou – respondeu ele – Tipo, séculos atrás.

-Então é por isso que você não sai da casa dele? - perguntei – Achei que vocês estivessem tendo um caso.

-Ahn, engraçadinha – Rony fez uma careta enquanto eu ria.

-Mas e então? Ele não quer mais a banda?

-Dá pra ver que quer. Só... Desanimou. - respondeu meu irmão, cabisbaixo – Depois que Ted não quis – sabe quem é Ted, certo? É, depois que ele se recusou a participar, Harry começou a dizer que era uma ideia boba. Ah, e nós brigamos – completou.

O silêncio caiu entre nós. Harry me surpreendia cada vez mais. Mas ele sempre desistia na melhor parte. Tirei o CD do rádio e o observei entre meus dedos. _Isso não pode ser o fim._

-A propósito – ergui a cabeça e olhei para meu irmão, ainda parado na porta – Eu ainda te odeio.

Os ombros dele caíram.

-Ainda pensando naquele dia do refeitório? - perguntou, cansado – Eu já disse, estava tentando te proteger. Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você só fica pensando na sua reputação.

-Eu não dou a mínima para minha reputação! - exclamei.

-Desculpe, mas isso foi antes ou depois de você se tornar líder de torcida?

-Cale a boca.

-É, foi depois.

A essa altura, mamãe apareceu nos mandando calar a boca e ir para a cama. O celular tinha parado de tocar.

**Harry Potter**

-Harry, pelo amor de Ozzy, larga esse celular.

Ergui os olhos e vi mamãe me observando.

-O que há com ele? - perguntou Dorcas, enfiando um bolo de macarrão na boca.

-Ele tá tentando... - começou papai.

-Por favor, não falem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui – pedi, suspirando, e colocando o celular no colo. Papai me observou por alguns segundos, e depois voltou o olhar para Dorcas.

-Bem, o Harry _aqui_ está tentando falar com uma garota, que aparentemente o odeia.

-Com uma garota? Que o odeia? - perguntou Remus, erguendo as sobrancelhas, surpreso – Essa história me parece familiar – E olhou sugestivamente para mamãe e papai, sentados lado a lado na mesa. Ela riu.

-Tô começando a achar que os Potters têm uma tara por ruivas.

-É ruiva? Vai dar casamento.

Voltei ao meu prato e tentei não dar atenção aos quatro. Jantares em família são legais. Menos quando eu sou a única pessoa normal.

-Qual é o nome da garota? - perguntou Dorcas, animada. Mamãe respondeu – Own, que bonitinho: Harry e Ginny! Qual será o nome dos filhos?

-Com certeza algo melhor do que "Harry James" - murmurei, sem olhar para eles.

-Ei! Harry James é um nome muito legal! - exclamou papai.

-Legal? - eu ri – Eu tenho a metade da família real no nome! Isso não é legal!

-Não reclama, garoto. Seu pai queria te dar o nome de Goku. - disse Remus. Papai ficou extremamente ofendido.

-EI! - exclamou – Goku é um nome _muito_ legal!

-É nome de cachorro.

-Não é não! É nome de pessoa super ultra mega show de bola que salva o mundo!

-Ou de cachorro – murmurou mamãe.

-Harry deveria sentir orgulho por quase ter o nome de Goku. - continuou papai. Ergui a cabeça.

-Obrigado, mãe – falei – Por não me dar o nome de Goku.

-De nada, querido – respondeu ela, se esticando para alcançar a salada – Só não consegui salvá-lo do "James".

-Tu tá zoando com a minha cara? - perguntou papai – Porque se tu tiver mesmo zoando com a minha cara, é melhor parar.

Os outros três gargalharam.

-Eu tinha mesmo que estar aqui? - perguntei – E vocês, não deviam estar falando sobre eleições, hipoteca, ou algo do tipo?

-Não somos pais normais – disse Remus – Somos pais maneiros.

-E nem ao menos fazemos hipoteca – disse mamãe.

-Lily, o que é hipoteca? - murmurou papai. Todos suspiramos.

-Termina sua batata, vai – disse Dorcas.

-Okay – ele pareceu extremamente feliz com isso.

-Pena que Sirius e Lene não puderam vir – comentou mamãe – Ela teve que ir para Miami, fazer um ensaio. E Sirius nunca sai da gravadora.

-São dois bobocas – disse Remus, agora sem sorrir – Nem ao menos conversam. E nem tem tanto trabalho assim na gravadora.

-Depois que Maggie foi suspensa essa última vez, ela me procurou chorando – contou Dorcas – Disse que tinha brigado com o pai. Sabem o que ela me disse? Que preferia...

Meu celular tocou. Olhei para ele, pasmo. Mas ao contrário do que eu pensava, dizia _Hermione Granger_ no visor.

-Alô? - atendi, me levantando e indo a passos rápidos até a sala.

"_Oi, Harry. Eu queria..."_

-DIGA QUE A AMA, FILHO! - berrou mamãe da cozinha – NÃO TENHA MEDO DE EXPOR SEUS SENTIMENTOS!

-É a Hermione, mãe – falei.

-ELE GOSTA DA HERMIONE TAMBÉM?

"_Manda um oi para sua mãe"_ pediu Hermione, com a voz calma.

-Ela mandou oi.

-OI, NORA!

-Mãe! Termina sua batata, vai.

-Okay – ela parecia extremamente feliz com isso.

-Desculpe por isso – falei – Ela fica animadinha quando come muita mostarda.

"_É, eu sei. Estive aí no Natal, lembra?"_ deu uma risadinha _"E aí, qual é a daquele 'também'?"._

-Briguei com a Ginny – falei, me atirando no sofá – E eles acham que vai dar em casamento.

"_Mas todo mundo acha isso"_ disse ela, e eu senti meu rosto queimar _"Por que brigaram?"_

-Ela ouviu meu CD por acidente, e ficou brava porque eu não tinha contado. E pra completar, descobriu que meus pais formam metade de sua banda favorita. Até me deu um soco – completei, apalpando a bochecha ainda dolorida.

"_Ah, Harry"_ suspirou Hermione _"Você é um mané mesmo."_

-Eu?

"_Se a considera importante, devia ter mostrado a música para ela."_

-Ela foi a única pessoa além de Rony que ouviu a música, e ainda foi por acidente.

"_Rony ouviu sua música?"_ perguntou Hermione, incrédula _"E eu não?"_

-Ah, Hermione, não comece – suspirei cansado.

"A propósito, o que foi aquilo na biblioteca hoje?" perguntou ela "Vocês não são de brigar".

Rapidamente, e antes que eu pudesse me arrepender, contei para ela. Hermione era uma excelente ouvinte.

"Harry, você é um ridículo".

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

"É até decepcionante ver vocês dois brigarem por uma bobagem dessas. É óbvio que você quer essa banda, não sei porque você fica se fazendo."

-Não é tão fácil assim – falei,

"Você nem ao menos tentou".

-É muita pressão.

"Ninguém aqui está te obrigando a nada. E mesmo se estivesse, você é mestre na arte de não ligar para o que os outros pensam".

-Você faz parecer tão fácil.

"Mas é fácil!"

-Desde quando criar uma banda é fácil, Hermione? Eu preciso de pessoas que saibam tocar, de tempo, de inspiração, de um _motivo._

"Você tem tudo isso, Harry" disse ela, em um tom compreensivo "A única coisa que está no seu caminho é você mesmo" e desligou. Olhei para o celular por alguns segundos, e então me levantei.

-Por que será que eu não escuto barulho nenhum da cozinha? - ponderei, em voz alta. Ouvi uma exclamação de surpresa vinda do cômodo e logo em seguida barulhos de talheres se movendo rápido demais. A cabeça do meu pai apareceu no vão da porta.

-Que história é essa de banda? - perguntou. Deu um meio sorriso.

-Boa noite.

**Maggie Black**

Fechei a porta com o maior cuidado possível. Atravessei o hall na ponta dos pés. O que foi desnecessário, pois ao chegar na sala, percebi que era observada por olhos azuis. Endireitei a coluna, saindo da minha posição de Agente 86, e joguei o cabelo para trás.

-Boa noite – falei, seguindo a passos largos até a escada.

-Maggie – chamou papai, com um quê de impaciência na voz. Me virei.

-Que horas são?

Olhei para o relógio em cima do console da lareira.

-_Ponteiro pequeno marca as horas... _Ah, nove e quarenta e dois – respondi.

-E qual a principal regra da nossa casa?

-Sem namoro antes dos trinta? - tentei.

-A _outra_ regra, Maggie.

Pais são dez vezes mais assustadores com aquela falsa expressão de serenidade.

-Não chegar em casa depois das oito – respondi baixinho, abaixando a cabeça.

-Principalmente sem avisar – completou ele, levantando do sofá e se aproximando – Sabe como eu fiquei preocupado? Sorte que sua mãe não te viu chegar a essa hora, se não faria o maior barraco e você ia ver só. Onde é que você esteve?

-Hm, Londres – respondi, olhando ao redor, tentando achar uma saída.

-E o que você estava fazendo até essa hora em Londres? - perguntou papai, fazendo careta, como se me achasse completamente idiota.

-Assustando os turistas. - respondi. Ele riu e bagunçou meu cabelo (o que não fez muita diferença).

-Essa é a minha garota. Então, o táxi está lá fora esperando?

-Não, eu não vim de táxi – falei, sorrindo – Encontrei um colega da escola, e ele me deu carona.

-Sei – papai me olhou desconfiado – Já não gosto desse cara.

-Relaxa – eu ri – Não é como se Draco fosse me raptar, ou algo assim.

Seu sorriso sumiu, e eu congelei.

-Espera, o que você disse? - perguntou ele, mas eu tinha certeza que ele tinha ouvido perfeitamente bem – Draco?

-Não – tentei – Tenho certeza que falei Tobias.

-Maggie – exclamou ele, e eu imediatamente parei de tentar escapar. Parecia desesperado – Você... Você está andando com _Draco Malfoy?_

-Qual é o problema disso? - perguntei – Ele é um garoto como todos os outros.

-Você sabe o que o pai dele fez com a gente? - perguntou, quase gritando.

-Não, eu não sei! - respondi, no mesmo tom – Porque você se nega a falar sobre qualquer coisa relacionada ao seu passado comigo!

Silêncio. Ele engoliu em seco e abriu a boca, mas eu o interrompi:

-A propósito, porque você não me contou que era da Grifinória? - perguntei, em um tom ofendido – Até agora pouco eu nem ao menos sabia o que era Grifinória.

-Eu cresci aprendendo a odiar todas as casas de Hogwarts que não fosse a Sonserina – soltou ele – E quando eu fiz o teste e fui parar na Grifinória... Eu passei a ser _odiado_ pela minha família. Não queria que você passasse pelo mesmo que eu.

-Mas você ia me criar direito, certo? - perguntei, e ele não respondeu – Todas as pessoas são iguais. Certo?

_-E se eu te criasse odiando a Sonserina?_ - sussurrou ele. Dei as costas e subi as escadas. No terceiro degrau, parei.

-Mamãe era da Grifinória também? - perguntei, me virando para ele.

-Era.

-Então Draco estava certo. - voltei a subir – Todos os Grifinórios são idiotas.

**XxX**

TITIA ISNEIPE LIÇA IS BÉQUI! ~abre os braços~ ~leva pedrada~

YOOOOOOOO galero ~tira o chapéu de cowboy~ Depois de um século, AIME RÍÍÍÍRE! Acordei da hibernação só pra postar procêis u.u ~sintam-se importantes~

Espero que gostem do cap *-* Esse negócio de casas, tem um motivo para ser assim. E será explicado em breve. Estou trabalhando loucamente em SORIII para tudo sair como o planejado

**Giovanna (Guest):** ~derrete com o review~ Comentadora (?) de primeira viajem e já me deixa doida, ô god. VENK VOCÊ ~puxa pra abraço de urso~ Eu também quase morri do "Harry sua anta" kkkkk ô god² Obrigada, rânei . continue acompanhando e me deixe répi, yay! ~atira panqueca~ Beijo :*

**Gi Covey (Guest):** Eu adoro Hinny, mas a história deles já tá tão contada nos livros que eu fiquei um pouco receosa . Mas eu PRECISAVA fazer uma SORIII, e esses eram os personagens disponíveis, então... Mas até que gostei kkk' E fico super-dultra-mega-répi que você esteja gostando :D Maggie é dyva, plmdds u.u Black Power kkk' pera, esse não é o penteado...? ~pensa~ Enfim. Panqueca pra você ~atira panqueca na tela~ ~ela fica grudada~ ééé... Não se importa de receber por correio, né?

** : **Obrigada, sweetie . Quanto a Lene/Sirius, você vai ter que esperar para ver u.u ~risada do mal~ Tenho leitores que estão me implorando para juntar o Sirius com o Remus, e tudo são possibilidades... ~risada do mal²~ kkkk' Fico feliz que esteja gostando :3 ~entrega panqueca com sorvete~ Até o próximo capítulo ~abana lencinho~ Beijos :*

Espero que gostem do cap² *-* E reviews, pvfr u.u MC LANCHE FELIZ COM BRINDE PRA QUEM COMENTAR, ÊÊÊÊÊ


	14. I Never Felt This Way Before

**Harry Potter**

-Levanta, Harry! Vai se atrasar para a escola.

Resmunguei algo indecifrável e puxei os cobertores até a testa. Calculei que em menos de cinco minutos eu morreria sufocado, mas não me importei.

-Ficou assistindo animes até tarde _de novo?_ - reclamou mamãe. Senti um peso ser aliviado aos meus pés quando ela tirou o notebook da cama. - E deixou tudo ligado... Ah. Pelo o menos é um anime legal. Esse cara morre.

Tirei o cobertor da cara com violência e me sentei na cama, na hora em que minha mãe abria as cortinas e me cegava com a claridade.

-Vamos lá, Edward Elric. - chamou, fazendo referência ao anime que eu assistia – Vai ter que estudar bastante se quiser se tornar uma alquimista.

-E perder uma perna e um braço, talvez – resmunguei, enquanto ela saía do quarto.

-Café-da-manhã – avisou, da porta – _Agora._

Depois de me arrumar e lesmiar um bocado, me vi sentado na mesa da cozinha enquanto meus pais discutiam algo sem importância.

-Eu não me importo se ele é o maior violinista da região, eu não quero o Diggory ensinando meus alunos! - dizia papai, passando manteiga no pão com uma fúria considerável.

-Primeiro, não são _seus_ alunos! Você não consegue ficar em uma sala de aula por mais de vinte minutos sem chamar alguém de _tanso_. - disse mamãe, pacientemente – Amus é um cara legal, nós estudamos juntos!

Meu padrinho Sirius diz que alguns anos atrás meu pai só acordava cedo depois de ameaçar vinte de morte e quase provocar uma guerra interplanetária. Incrível como as pessoas mudam. Meus pais acordam cedo quase todo dia, e vão para a Escola de Rock logo depois que eu saio. Eu costumava achar isso uma perda de tempo, _"eles já fundaram a escola, então ninguém precisa mais deles"_. Depois percebi que eles gostavam disso. Acho que tem uma diferença entre acordar cedo para comandar uma escola de música e acordar cedo para ter aula com o morcegão do Snape. Mamãe olhou para mim ao ouvir meus resmungos.

-Tem dinheiro para o almoço? - perguntou ela.

-Tenho, sobrou um pouco de ontem.

-Você deu vinte libras para o garoto, Lily, é óbvio que ia sobrar – intrometeu-se papai, levemente irritado – Na minha época com vinte libras você comprava dez litros de leite, catorze quilos de abobrinha, duas garrafas de Coca-Cola, alface de tonéis e frango o suficiente para alimentar por duas semanas uma família de dezoito!

-Eu sou da mesma época que você e não me lembro disso – comentou mamãe, tomando calmamente seu iogurte.

-Isso é porque você não vivia nas ruas como eu. Eu era do guetto, querida!

-Então quer dizer que eu fui enganada a minha vida toda? Que eu podia ter arrumado frango mais barato nas ruas? Maldita Perdigão!

-Estou saindo – avisei, levantando e colocando a mochila nas costas.

-Boa aula! - gritaram os dois em coro.

-Duvido.

**Ted Lupin**

-Olá, parceiro de laboratório.

Rapidamente tirei a cara da mesa e me sentei ereto no banquinho. Olhei para Victoire, sentando-se em seu lugar. Ao meu lado.

-Oi – murmurei, e logo abaixei os olhos, me achando completamente idiota. Torci as mãos no colo, nervoso. Ao colocar seus livros em baixo da carteira, a garota roçou seu braço em mim. Engoli em seco.

-Você vai cair da cadeira assim – avisou ela, divertida. Ao tentar evitar o máximo de contato com Victoire, fui me inclinando para o lado.

Olhei ao redor, confuso. Senti um tremor e uma falta de ar ao sentir o chão se aproximar. Porém, antes de me esborrachar todo, me agarrei na mesa. Victoire ria.

-Eu avisei.

Deu uma risadinha para disfarçar o embaraço e sentei direito. Dessa vez, com os pés bem firmes no chão. Nunca pensei que seria o cara que automaticamente se transforma em um retardado quando uma garota se aproxima. Mas não é qualquer garota. É _a _garota. Sempre ouvi dizer que quando você gosta de alguém, o dia fica de uma hora para a outra mais bonito. Para mim, o dia continuava a mesma bosta de sempre. Só mudava o fato de que em relação ao sol, os cabelos da garota ao meu lado se tornavam quase brancos. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença em minha vida, é claro.

-Então... - começou Victoire. Me virei para ela rapidamente, e ouvi meu pescoço dar um estralo – O que vai fazer no final de semana?

Era sexta-feira. Embora a maioria dos adolescentes (se não todos) estejam vibrando pela perspectiva de poder se ver livre da escola por dois dias, eu não estava nem um pouco animado com essa ideia. Ser praticamente novo na cidade significa não ter amigos, e não ter amigos significa não sair no final de semana. Aguentar meu pai e Dorcas por dois dias inteiros. Com sorte, conseguiria escapar para a casa de Maggie e ficaríamos jogando Guitar Hero por horas a fio. Mas desde que aquela retardada conseguiu a segunda suspensão em um mês, não podia fazer nada.

-Não sei – respondi, rezando para não gaguejar – Provavelmente vou ficar olhando pra parede e pensando em como minha vida seria mais divertida se eu tivesse amigos.

Pisquei. Ela piscou, e não demonstrou reação imediata. Depois percebi como fui idiota.

-Mas eu sou sua amiga... certo? - disse Victoire, hesitante. A encarei assustado, e ficamos nos observando por alguns segundos. Fui poupado do trabalho de responder imediatamente, pois o professor entrou na sala. Olhei para a frente, sentindo meu rosto ficar absurdamente quente.

-Certo – sussurrei.

Pensei te-la visto sorrindo.

**Maggie Black**

-Maggie? Por que você está rindo para o teto?

Tirei os olhos da lâmpada e sorri para meu pai, parado no alto das escadas, me observando preocupado. Contive minha vontade de responder "drogas".

-Você sabia que existe um país chamado "Antígua e Barbuda"? - perguntei, rindo. Papai pensou por alguns segundos.

-Eu já fui pra lá! - exclamou, descendo as escadas. No terceiro degrau, estacou, e olhou para o além – Ah, não. Foi pro Caribe.

-Tudo a ver.

Ele se aproximou.

-E você tá rindo por que...? - perguntou, cutucando minhas pernas. Eu estava deitada no sofá, ocupando todos os três lugarem. Levantei as pernas, e ele sentou. Coloquei os pés em seu colo, e papai me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. - Você é impossível.

-Puxei ao senhor – cantarolei, orgulhosa. Eu sabia que ele odiava ser chamado de _senhor._

Ficamos em silêncio. Ele, olhando fixamente para a televisão, mas eu sabia que ele não estava assistindo nada, porque ela estava desligada. Eu, segurando o celular no alto, escrevendo mensagens. Não havíamos mencionado nada do acontecimento da noite anterior; chegamos a um mudo consenso de que era melhor deixar o assunto pra lá. Eu errei, admito. Não devia ter gritado com meu pai daquele jeito. Mas imediatamente fazer sua carranca de _eu sou um pai malvado _quando eu digo que saí com um garoto, _isso sim _é impossível de aguentar.

Na volta de Londres, com Draco Malfoy e seu motorista, tinha ouvido muito sobre Hogwarts, e as chamadas casas. Nos tempos dos meus pais, o colégio inteiro era dividido, de acordo com as personalidades dos alunos. Havia um teste, sim, e salões comunais, onde os alunos das mesmas casas confraternizavam. Mas por motivos que ninguém sabe ao certo quais foram, tudo isso acabou. A escola deixou de ser um internato, não haviam mais divisões entre casas, e junto com elas, se foi o preconceito e as rixas, deixando apenas um passado sombrio. E algumas velhas fotografias.

-Entãããããão – começou papai, quebrando o silêncio. - Pronta para voltar à escola segunda?

Era sexta-feira. E não, eu não estava preparada.

-Ain – gemi, inconformada – Ficar em casa é _tããããããoo_ mais legal. Talvez eu até pinche um dos muros, pra ganhar outra suspensão, e mais um mês em casa.

Imediatamente percebi que tinha falado a coisa errada. Meu pai ficou me encarando, em seu olhar uma mistura de cansaço com decepção.

-Eu tava brincando, credo – me apressei a dizer. Voltei a digitar, mas logo lembrei – Mamãe tá em casa?

-Chegou de madrugada – respondeu ele – Praticamente morrendo de cansaço da viagem. Deixa ela descansar. E _não ouse _colocar Arctic Monkeys no volume máximo.

-Evanescence, pode? - brinquei, e ele revirou os olhos.

Em uma das poucas horas que meu pai não estava trabalhando, conseguíamos ter uma conversa civilizada como essa. Notei que ele ficava cutucando nervoso o celular no bolso, como se esperando a oportunidade para interromper a própria folga.

-Podíamos almoçar fora – soltei.

-O quê?

-É. - me sentei em um salto, e sorri marota – Vamos almoçar fora. Nós três. Como uma família.

Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, levantei-me e corri escada acima, berrando:

-Ô MÃÃÃE!

Ao abrir a porta do quarto dos meus pais com um estrondo, sorri ao observar minha mãe incorporar o demônio e me lançar olhares malignos, da cama. Sorri mais ainda.

-Quem está pronto para um programa em família?

**Ginny Weasley**

-Pára, Dean, não tá certo isso! - exclamei, irritada. Tirei o cabelo do olho e voltei a equilibrar a pilha de papéis em minhas mãos. - Sobraram quatrocentas libras.

-O time de vôlei feminino precisa de uniformes novos – disse ele, analisando sua pilha de pedidos dos clubes da escola. Caminhávamos pelo corredor parcialmente cheio, depois do almoço. Como vice-líder do Grêmio Estudantil de Hogwarts, eu nunca me sentira tão exausta.

-Não vamos da dinheiro para o time de vôlei! - falei – Nós nem ao menos _temos_ um time de vôlei!

-O clube de matemática está pedindo um quadro novo – continuou ele, sem se deixar abalar. Em quase quatro meses de namoro, acredito que Dean já tenha se acostumado. Bufei.

-O clube de matemática não precisa de um quadro. Eles só fazem... Matemática!

-O que você pretende fazer com esse dinheiro, então? - perguntou Dean, sem olhar para mim. Viramos o corredor.

-Colocar nas economias para o baile – respondi.

-Já temos uns vinte mil!

-Não dá pra fazer um baile decente só com isso – continuei – O último foi uma porcaria, não nos dedicamos o suficiente.

-O último só foi uma porcaria porque aquele DJ que você escolheu ficou bêbado na metade da festa e vomitou no ponche – resmungou o garoto, mas eu fingi não ouvir.

-Os professores não são muito fãs desse tipo de festa na escola, então temos que provar para eles que somos capazes de fazer algo legal e à prova de retardados.

-Acho que isso é meio impossível – comentou Dean – Vamos mesmo colocar aquele telão na sala de música? Ginny? Ginny!

Mas eu não estava mais ouvindo, pois olhos verdes me observavam. Eu e Harry Potter nos encarávamos, e nenhum de nós parecia disposto a desviar o olhar. Minha garganta fechou, e de repente eu não conseguia mais respirar. _"Não venha falar comigo"_, eu pedia, mentalmente. "P_or favor, não venha falar comigo..."_

Ele veio.

-Ginny – chamou, em uma voz hesitante. Senti vontade de abraçá-lo. - Podemos conversar?

Não me mexi.

-Se liga, Potter – disse Dean, fazendo uma careta. - Cai fora.

-Eu estava falando com a Ginny, se você não se importa – disse Harry em um tom de voz firme, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

-Na verdade, eu me importo sim! - exclamou Dean – Ela é _minha_ namorada, e apreciaríamos se você _se mandasse._

Harry piscou, e então hesitou. Deu uma olhadela para Dean, e voltou a me encarar com uma expressão triste.

-Ginny? - chamou, baixinho. - Não vai falar nada?

-Harry – comecei, e me surpreendi por minha voz estar firme – Por favor. Sai daqui.

Depois de me lançar um último olhar cansado, ele se afastou. E eu não o impedi.

-Essa gente... - começou Dean, enquanto voltávamos a seguir nosso caminho – Não sei como você o aguenta. Quero dizer, o cara é um tonto. Não me surpreendo, ele anda com o Weasley e com a Granger. Ah, e com aquela maluca da Lovegood. Ela nunca mais te procurou? Aquele dia foi realmente estranho.

Ele não calava a boca.

-Dean... - chamei, baixinho.

-Acho que esse Potter fez uma lavagem cerebral em você. Graças a Deus você percebeu no que estava se metendo.

-Dean...

-E parou de usar aquelas roupas estranhas. Foi só por um mês, mas já ouvi as garotas da torcida comentarem. Ah, eu conversei com Parvati ontem. Ela disse que sente sua falta. Você poderia tentar falar com a Cho, né? Depois que o Diggory deu um pé na bunda dela...

-Dean, eu quero terminar.

Parei no meio do corredor. De cabeça erguida. E de repente, senti como se algo extremamente pesado tivesse sido arrancado de cima dos meus ombros. O garoto olhou para mim, alguns passos a frente.

-Do que você está falando? - deu uma risadinha nervosa, mas seu sorriso já não era mais o mesmo.

-Eu quero terminar – repeti, confiante. Olho no olho. - Sabe aquele momento em que você percebe que não está tão feliz quanto gostaria, mas que também não faz nada para mudar isso, sabendo que pode, e que _deve_? - perguntei. Ele pareceu confuso – Pois então. Eu estou fazendo essa mudança. Você é um cara legal. Mas não é o que eu preciso.

Silêncio. Dean Thomas ficou me encarando por alguns segundos, e por um delirante momento eu pensei que ele ia me bater. Ele respirou fundo.

-Tudo bem.

Quase não acreditei. _Tudo bem? _Como se para confirmar o que tinha dito, ele deu as costas e se afastou. E foi como se uma parte de mim tivesse ido junto.

Me senti livre.

Soltei uma gargalhada. Mas já não havia ninguém lá para ver.

**Harry Potter**

Escrevia com violência. A última folha do meu caderno de inglês avançado estava praticamente preta, de tantos rabiscos. Reli a letra. Fechei o caderno com violência, e atirei tudo para dentro do armário.

Sabia o que fazer. Não sabia como. Mas eu não ia mais esperar. Eu simplesmente não _conseguia_ mais esperar.

Achei Rony depois de vinte minutos andando pelos corredores. Ele estava brigando com a máquina de refrigerantes, com uns bons quatro livros de francês em baixo do braço. Corri até ele, e parei deslizando em sua frente.

-Rony! - chamei. Ele ficou me observando com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Eu? - perguntou, depois que e fiquei o encarando por algum tempo.

-Você! - exclamei, alto demais. Por alguma razão, eu estava extremamente feliz em vê-lo. Respirei fundo. - Rony, me desculpe. Eu sei que fui um idiota, e eu sinto muito. Não devia ter falado aquilo, e não, eu não acho que você seja um idiota. O único idiota aqui sou eu. Eu não quero que você fique de mal comigo. Eu sou um mané. Pode me bater. Eu mereço.

Abri os braços, em um convite. Ele me observou por longos segundos, e eu fiquei na expectativa.

-Eu nunca bateria em um cara de óculos. - disse, por fim. Sorri, e abaixei os braços.

-A propósito, quer entrar pra minha banda?

Ele sorriu.

-Achei que nunca fosse perguntar.


End file.
